


Hands On Instruction

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom Grimmjow, Dom/sub, Domme Yoruichi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Feminization, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Out of Character Ichigo at first, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Revenge, Seme Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sissy Boy Kink, Sub Ichigo, Sub Kisuke, Sub Soi Fon, Submission, Uke Ichigo, cross dressing kink, maid kink, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: College AU: In the small suburb of St. Louis named Karakura, the Las Noches College offers a small setting for those that need it. A twenty-two year old Grimmjow is trying to leave behind a checkered past and start over, and finds himself enamored with a nervous young professor. Of course, for neither of them, nothing can ever be easy....





	1. New Students, New Teacher

Huge thanks to oreo-vampire who did this amazing fanart for me!

* * *

 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was sure that this was a mistake. He sighed and looked at the door to the classroom. He was early, which considering how long it had been since he’d been in school, that was probably a good thing. He didn’t want to be nervous, but here he was, worried more than he wanted to be about walking into a college classroom for the first time at twenty-two. Grimmjow screwed up his courage though, and walked through the doorway into Freshman level biology.

Las Noches College sat in a small suburb of St. Louis. It was on the other side of the river in Karakura, a new suburban community that had sprung up in the last few years. Las Noches was a small college that had a general studies program, a nursing program, and a criminal justice program. Grimmjow had come to Karakura to get away from his problems in St. Louis, and to do what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be in law enforcement, though he didn’t know where.

Considering the juvenile record he had, as well as the close shaves as an adult, a lot of his old friends would have laughed at him. He’d come here to get a fresh start, though, and that’s what he was doing. His step sister Nelliel and his step brother Wonderweiss lived together in this smallish community, and had invited him to come live with them after the incident that left him hospitalized for a month last year. Nel was an art teacher at the college, and she had suggested it as a good place to start, if only to get his basics down.

Still, he’d been out of school for four years, and he’d barely graduated high school as it was. And this class would be the test. He had always excelled at everything except science, specifically biology. He had actually only passed in high school because he copied off his friend Nnoitra’s papers. He had a feeling he was going to struggle. He found his way to a seat near the professor’s desk. The class had two parts, the lecture and the lab. He’d managed to arrange the lecture right before the lab so it was good for him. Also, they had the same prof so that was even better. He sighed as he slumped in the desk. He tried to make himself as small as he could but he felt eyes as soon as people started coming into the classroom.

At six foot one and almost one hundred eighty pounds, Grimmjow was not easy to miss. He also still had his blonde hair dyed baby blue. Nel had insisted after he moved in that he go back to coloring it like he had when he’d been younger, before he’d started getting in trouble. Of course, the amount of tattoos that he had didn’t help people not notice him. He sighed and tried to ignore it as people filled up the classroom.

He looked up as someone dropped a bunch of papers and books onto the teacher’s desk at the side. He looked up and saw a young looking guy with bright orangey red hair. He was wearing a suit without a tie, so he must be the prof, but he looked way too young. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. This might not be such a bad class after all…

“Ah, hi, um, welcome to Biology 101, lecture,” he said as he moved up toward the white board and wrote the class number on it. He smiled as he turned back. “I’m Ichigo Kurosaki, and um, you guys get to be my first class. So…ah, that’s either really good or bad, depending on how you look at it,” he said and Grimmjow could see the slight blush to his cheeks.

“So, um, I guess I should welcome you to class, and I’ll pass the syllabus out, and I’ve included a rough schedule. Some of you are in the lab following lecture, but not everyone, so you’ll have to coordinate with the other professor, Dr. Urahara, about anything that might conflict,” he said as he handed a stack of papers to each person in the rows.

When he got to Grimmjow, Grimmjow couldn’t help but drop a wink at him. He stared for a second and turned toward the front again, clearing his throat. “Alright, so now I’ll go over the syllabus…”

After class, Grimmjow walked out and pulled out his phone to text Nel as he walked to the lab.

_Yo, Nel._

_Hey baby bro. How’s classes so far?_

_Good. Bio 101 wasn’t bad. Going to lab now. Young prof._

_Oh! The new Bio teacher!_ she answered. _Yeah, he’s kinda quiet though. His father’s some big shot doctor in St. Louis._

_Ah._

_Grimm…you aren’t thinking what I think you are thinking?_

_Why would I be thinking anything?_

_I know you. He’s a sweet guy. Don’t mess with him, okay?_

Grimmjow sat down in the lab, again, close to the front. _If I mess with him, he’ll enjoy it._

_Grimmjow!_

_What? I think he’s cute. He has a nice ass._

_I thought you were over that phase?_

_Phase? Is that what we call being bi now?_

There was a long pause and he knew why. Nel had always had a hard time accepting the fact he was bi, trying to tell him he’d pick one or the other, doubtless when he found a nice girl to settle down with.

_I’m sorry, that was wrong of me to say. I’ll see if I can’t find out anything for you, as an apology for being an ass._

_Whatever you want to do._ He put the phone in his pocket, a little annoyed.

He looked up as the Prof came into the lab, again, carrying a whole armload of stuff. He figured might as well try and get into his good side now. Before he dropped the whole armload of stuff, he hopped up and went over.

“Yo, Prof, lemme help,” he said and reached for some of the books Ichigo was carrying.

Ichigo looked at him and nodded, not smiling but looking a bit relieved. “Oh, thanks, I still haven’t got down what I need and don’t need yet…” he said and put the stack down before turning and taking the other stack from Grimmjow. Grimmjow made sure to brush his hand as he handed it over.

“Ah, thank you,” Ichigo said, looking up at the taller student. Ichigo stood about five eleven or so, but Grimmjow’s slight height differential seemed a lot more the way he was standing.

“You know, I go from that class to this, if ya want I could help you carry stuff between. I don’t mind,” Grimmjow said with a shrug as he glanced behind him, looking uninterested.

Ichigo blinked. “Oh, well, uh, if you want, I guess, until I figure out what I want to do…I haven’t gotten my office set up yet, so it’s all a mess…” he said as he ran a hand over his hair. Grimmjow smirked. He kind of had that mad scientist look, his hair all over the place.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t wanna seem like I’m trying to be teacher’s pet or anything, but I got nothing to do after class ‘cept wait for my sister to get done with her classes over in the art building. If you don’t have another class, could help ya out?” he said with a half smirk.

“Oh, that’s not necessary, I mean…” he started.

“I mean, it comes at a cost, though,” Grimmjow said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ichigo’s eyes widened a bit. “Ah, cost?”

“Yup. See, I figure I can help you out, in exchange you help me, because I suck at biology,” he said with a shrug. “Plus, I’ve been outta the school loop for a few years and I got a feeling I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“Ah,” Ichigo said, breathing out. “So tutoring. That’s what you mean.”

Grimmjow wondered just what he thought he meant other than tutoring. He shrugged. “Yeah. Plus Nel has like classes all day on the days I have your class and lab, and then I got nothing else.”

“Nel?” he asked, tipping his head to the side. “The art instructor?”

“Yeah, she’s my step sister,” he said.

“Oh…” he said and nodded. “Uh, sure, you can come up after class, then, my office is on the same floor as hers, actually,” he said and nodded. “But, um, we need to start…”

Grimmjow smirked and sat down, satisfied with himself.

At the end of class, Grimmjow got up and helped his Prof collect his things and followed him up the stairs to the second level where the faculty officers were. He walked behind him and realized he annoyingly cute fucker had a cute ass. He resisted the urge to reach out and smack, with a lot of effort on his part. He’d be jerking off to that image later. He passed his sister’s room, seeing her sitting inside as he went by. She looked up and saw he was walking behind Ichigo and shook her head. He shrugged and smirked at her as he headed down the hallway.

He followed the young teacher into his office and looked around. “Fuck, man, this place is trashed…”

Ichigo put his stack down on the desk. “Um, yeah, the Biology teacher last year was a bit…uh…messy, and I just got this job last week. So it…has been a rush, you know?” he said and tried to stop a stack of paperwork from falling.

Grimmjow smirked, watching as he lost the fight with the stack and sighed. “She was quite the hoarder, I don’t even know what half this is…”

“Well, Prof, tell me what I can do for you?” he said as he walked up, getting slightly closer than necessary.

“Ah, you can call me Ichigo, I mean, ah…close…” he muttered as he realized that Grimmjow was standing right by him. He blushed a bit. “Oh, um, yeah,” he muttered and escaped around the desk.

Grimmjow knelt and shuffled the scattered papers together and put them on the desk, noticing that he was seemingly very nervous at the moment.

For about three months, it became Grimmjow’s routine. He’d stop by Ichigo’s office before class then walk down to lecture with him, helping with his things, then help him to the lab. After that, he’d go up to his office with him and either get help with his studies, or help Ichigo with the disaster area of an office. Grimmjow was patient though, and the more he was around the professor, the more he wanted to slam him over his desk and fuck the hell out of him. He was taking his time. At least, he was, until he overheard a discussion among a group of other students in the class…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“What? You have to be kidding!” Grimmjow heard as he was sitting in one of the study alcoves. It was Tuesday, so he hadn’t had Ichigo’s class. His interest was piqued a bit, but he didn’t care really what they were talking about.

“You mean that young biology teacher, right? The new one?” Grimmjow’s interest level was now fully on the speakers. He glanced behind him at the next table. It was a group of four young students he wasn’t familiar with.

“I swear, it was him. Honestly, with that red hair? No missing him.” The first one seemed self-satisfied by whatever he was telling the others.

“So was he like, with someone?”

“Yeah, like a date. With a dude.”

“So he’s gay?”

“Not surprised, he’s kinda faggoty.”

Now Grimmjow felt his nails digging into his palm. Those rude little mother fuckers…

“Well, what did you see?”

“I was out with Carol, you know, I’ve been trying to get in her fucking pants forever, but the bitch is a prude. Well, I happened to look over and I see the biology teacher having dinner with this other guy. Didn’t think anything of it, you know. Two dudes can have dinner, but this guy he was with kept reaching over and touching his hand, intimate like. And he kept pulling his hand back, like he wasn’t quite into it. You know how bitches are, so apparently he is a little bitch and his date was trying to get him to put out.”

There was a bit of snickering between them and Grimmjow thought his hand was bleeding. “Then what? Was the guy good looking or a dog?”

“What does that matter?”

“I’m curious! I mean, he’s not a bad looking guy, girls are always swooning over him. Won’t they be sad.”

“Ah, he was all right. Some guy with long brown hair, another Asian dude. I did hear when I walked by him say something about not being interested in starting up again with him, something about not being in the mood for resuming their positions, whatever that means.”

“Ah, so he’s a long-time fag.”

The first one snorted. “I’m guessing once you like taking it up the ass, it doesn’t change. Anyway, but the guy with dark hair kept trying to do shit for him and he kept putting him off. Like this guy was putting moves on that professor like smooth shit. I haven’t seen straight guys pull off things like that. Slick bastard, like making him eat from his spoon, telling him what to do and shit. So I’m guessing the prof is a nice piece of ass or something.”

“Wonder what that’s like…”

“What, fucking a dude? What are you a fairy now?”

“No! I’m just wondering if it’s the same as fucking a chick in the ass.”

There was silent moment. “You’ve fucked a chick up the ass?” one of the others said.

“Yeah, fucking awesome if you can get a chick that lets you. Tighter and feels better.”

“Maybe that’s why gay dudes like doing it, I mean, the pitching, not the catching.”

“Why would anyone want to take it up the ass…”

The four continued pondering the wonders of anal sex for a while, but Grimmjow lost the conversation, instead stewing on the fact someone else was trying to move on _his_ professor. He pulled out his phone and texted his sister.

_Yo. Busy?_

_No. Between classes, what is it?_

_You ever find anything out about him?_

_You mean Professor Kurosaki? Not really, he doesn’t talk much to anyone. He did have this dark haired guy come by asking about him, though, but he was in class. Tsukishima or something I think. I just overheard the secretary say that he was good looking._

Grimmjow waited for a long time before he answered. _Is he dating the guy?_

A long pause. _Okay, so because you’re my little bro I talked to the secretary. Apparently, the deal is this Tsukishima and Ichigo dated in high school, but haven’t seen each other since college. I guess he has been coming up a bunch and asking him to lunch and picking him up. Suzie says she doesn’t think he’s too into it, but he’s too polite to turn him down so he goes with him. But here’s the deal, this guy told Suzie that it was just a matter of time before he got him back, something about being his property or something like that._

Grimmjow frowned at that. His property? His mind went back to the things he’d seen his professor do. He tended to listen when he was told what to do pretty readily. He tapped his phone against his lip. Could be into that sort of stuff?

_Thanks, sis._

_Grimm… are you going to do something stupid?_

Grimmjow wondered if she would consider following him the next time this guy picked him up stupid. _I don’t think so._

_Oh my God, Grimm. All this for a piece of ass?_

_It’s not like that, dammit! Why do you think I just want to sleep with him?_

_That’s what you do want, right?_

_Yes, but not just that! I like him, okay._

_Are you jealous?_

_Shut the fuck up._

He shut the phone and growled under his breath. Was he jealous? Three months of getting to know the guy, and he still didn’t know anything because he didn’t talk about much except for school and class. Well, he was going to find out what the deal was with this other guy. He was not going to be beaten out of his interest by some ex. He put too damn much effort into working this guy, and something really bothered him about the guy saying he was his property.

After he got done with tutoring the next day, Ichigo had said he had an appointment, but he’d see him later. Grimmjow noticed he didn’t look enthused about it as he put his suit jacket back on. Grimmjow smirked, noticing that his slacks today were a bit more fitted than normal, and he could see his ass a bit better. As he left, Grimmjow followed, seemingly going the other way, then doubling back. He came around and saw Ichigo was talking with a man in a suit with dark hair and hands shoved into his pockets. He paused at the corner and listened.

“Hey,” Ichigo said. Grimmjow noticed that he ducked his head when he spoke, though. “I didn’t expect you to call again, Tsukishima.”

“Why not? You always eat frozen meals here, you should get out more, come on. I told you, you have to eat better,” this Tsukishima said and Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed as he put his hand on Ichigo’s lower back and pushed him toward the door. He growled under his breath. What was with that possessive attitude?

They ended up walking to a nearby café, and Grimmjow followed at a distance, pulling his hoodie over his head to hide his hair color. He got seated to the other side and watched. What he saw meshed with what the other students were talking about. This Tsukishima kept touching him, hands, arm, anywhere he could and leaning in. He’d do things like offer him some of his food, and when Ichigo turned him down he’d insist and Ichigo would take it. About halfway through the meal, Ichigo got up and headed to the restroom, and Grimmjow saw that his face was flushed. He followed, noting that the Tsukishima bastard was looking a bit smug. It was a small restroom, only three stalls and two urinals and a double sink. There was a lock on the entry, though, and as Grimmjow came in, he latched it behind him. Other than his professor, it was empty.

Ichigo was at the sinks, washing his face off. Grimmjow wasn’t sure but when he looked up he looked a bit freaked out. He put a hand on his shoulder, startling him into looking up in the mirror.

“Grimmjow?” he asked, eyes going wide as he focused on him.

“Yo,” he said with a smirk.

“Ah, what are you…” he started but Grimmjow gripped his shoulders and spun him around. He slammed him back into the stall wall beside him and put his hands on either side of his shoulders.

Ichigo’s eyes were fixed on Grimmjow’s in shock. “So, Prof, why you go out with a guy you ain’t into?” Grimmjow asked, not moving at all.

“What?” Ichigo asked, eyes flickering toward the door out.

“I locked it. Don’t worry. Now, my question, why you keep going out with a guy you ain’t into at all that keeps pushing you around?” Grimmjow answered. “I saw the way he was. Don’t lie to me.”

“I…why…what do you care what I do?” he asked suddenly. “I…”

Before he could react, Grimmjow leaned closer and slid his leg between Ichigo’s and ground against his thigh. “Because I have spent three months tryin’ to figure out how to ask you to go out, and this guy can do it without a second’s though.”

Ichigo gasped, feeling Grimmjow’s erection through his pants against his leg. His face went completely red. “So I thought, maybe you only like pushy guys and that was my problem. I was tryin’ to go slow and easy, but looks like I should have been a bit more…forceful…” he said, leaning closer and speaking into his ear. He felt that he was on the right road, though, because he wasn’t the only one hard now.

“Ah,” Ichigo breathed out and looked at him. “He’s…my ex…we dated…a while…”

“Yeah?” Grimmjow said, grinding his leg into Ichigo’s crotch harder. “And?”

“He…he came by and asked me…to dinner…I couldn’t turn him down, he…insisted…” he said and for everything he was saying, Ichigo could feel dampness already spreading in his pants.

“So you like to be told what to do, huh?” Grimmjow muttered in his ear. “Like to be dominated, do we?”

The almost inhumane sound that came out of the trapped professor was all the answer Grimmjow need. “Please, he’s waiting…” he said. “He’ll get mad…”

“So? You’re mine now. Got it? About time he realizes that, don’t you think?” he asked. “I just didn’t know how much you wanted me to take possession of you.”

Ichigo’s eyes went wider and he nodded at him once. “Okay,” was all he could manage.

“We’re going back to yer office. When we get there we’re gonna have a little talk about this, understand me? And then, you’re gonna get on your knees, and suck me off like the little boy slut you are, and then if you’ve been a good boy, I might reward you. But for now, yer gonna go out there, and tell that bastard at the table, that you aren’t interested, and walk out that door,” Grimmjow said and stepped back.

Ichigo stared for a minute before he nodded, standing and escaping out the bathroom door quickly. Grimmjow licked his lips and quelled his arousal. One of two things were going to happen, he figured. He’d walk out and he’d be sitting at the table with his ex, or he’d be waiting back at his office for him. He let out a long breath and chewed his thumbnail for a minute. He hoped he’d been right. If he wasn’t right, he could damn well get expelled for sexual harassment against a teacher…

He left the bathroom and noticed that the table was vacant now. So, either Ichigo had left, and this Uryū had gone too, or they left together. He supposed he’d have to go back to the professor’s office to find out.

Grimmjow walked slowly, not really in a hurry. If he was waiting for him, he’d be fine to wait. He was almost to the stairs when his phone buzzed. He opened it.

_The hell did you do?_

Grimmjow bit his lip. Shit. This was either really good or really bad. _Nothing much._

_You did something._

_Why do you ask?_

_Your biology professor just nearly ran me over with a look on his face like he was about to have a heart attack._

Grimmjow smirked. _Did he go to his office? And was he alone?_

_Yes, to both, what the hell did you do?_

_Nothing yet, but I’m about to get a fucking blow job from him in his office and maybe suck his skinny ass off, so don’t come in for a while._

_Grimm!_

He pocketed the phone and walked leisurely up the stairs, opposite from his sister’s office, just in case, and then opened the door to see Ichigo was standing at the windows looking outside. He didn’t move when the door opened and closed. Grimmjow moved to stand behind him, putting both arms around him from behind to rest his hands on the front of his hips.

“You did what I said,” he said softly, running his hands up to his chest.

“I don’t…I mean…”

Grimmjow turned him around and saw the utterly confused look on his face. “What’d you tell him?”

Ichigo swallowed. “That…I couldn’t do it anymore. Then I just left.”

“Did it feel good?” Grimmjow asked, running a hand up the side of his face. “To tell him to you weren’t interested?”

Ichigo nodded. “I wanted to. Before. I just…I couldn’t.”

Grimmjow was starting to understand. He couldn’t tell him no until Grimmjow had told him to do it. “You had the strength to do it all this time, you know. Even though you didn’t realize it.”

Ichigo nodded. “When we were in high school, he…he was the first guy I dated, and he was…forceful.”

“What do you mean?” Grimmjow asked, putting his hand under Ichigo’s chin and tilting his face up. “Forceful?”

Ichigo licked his lips. “Tsukishima…didn’t take no. He told me that I…I was his and that I had to do what he said and I was stupid and a kid, and I just…let him.”

“Just how old were you two?” Grimmjow asked, a bit concerned.

“I was fourteen.”

“And him?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“A little older.” Ichigo looked away when he spoke and Grimmjow knew that there was more.

“How much is a little?”

“He was eighteen, almost nineteen,” he muttered, looking a bit ashamed of it.

“What?” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo turned away, sighing. “See, you think it’s terrible too.”

Grimmjow reached out and spun him back around. “No, what I think is terrible is this Tsukishima took advantage of a kid, is what he did. But you aren’t a kid now, you’re what, twenty-six?”

Ichigo nodded. “And you’re twenty-two, and it’s the same thing, so I don’t know…”

“Wait a damn minute, there’s a huge fucking difference between me and you now and you and that fucking asshole then. I’m not a kid, just because I’m younger than you don’t mean shit now. After twenty, all bets are off, Prof,” Grimmjow said with a sigh.

Ichigo bit his lip and looked away again. “I just…he said I couldn’t ever be with someone else because of him. I let him own me…I did whatever he wanted even when I hated it. I just…when he called I couldn’t say no.”

“What do you want?” Grimmjow said and led him over to the sofa. He flopped into it and pulled the younger man down beside him.

“I don’t know,” he said and tried to look away again.

“Do you want me?” Grimmjow said and watched him carefully.

Ichigo started to blush a bit but was still looking away. “Um, yeah, I like you a lot.”

“And I like you, so I want you too. Now, that’s settled, what do you want between us?” he asked and watched him. “I mean, I’m perfectly happy to just turn your happy ass over that desk and fuck you until you scream my name, but I get the feeling you need more than that.”

Ichigo blushed again, this time feeling the heat from his face. Grimmjow leaned over and cupped his face and pulled it around to face him. “Come on, strawberry boy. Tell me. You got all hot and horny when I got all in your face. You like that? You want me to make you mine in every sense of the word? I’ll gladly take it. Put a collar ‘round your neck so the world knows who you belong to…”

At the words Ichigo’s breath caught. Grimmjow leaned in close. “You like that, don’t you? People knowing that you’re mine?”

“I don’t know why, it’s messed up, why would I get excited over such a thing, and…” he said and Grimmjow realized there were tears in his eyes. He sighed and leaned back.

“Silly boy,” Grimmjow said softly. “Come here,” he ordered and Ichigo looked up, not sure what game he was playing. But he crawled up onto his lap anyway. His heart was hammering in his chest. Grimmjow reached up and brushed his hair from his face. “It’s okay to need something like this,” he said and slipped his hands up the back of Ichigo’s shirt. “You stood up to Tsukishima, right? Because I gave you the strength to do it. It was there, but I helped you find it. Now, is that a bad thing, baby boy?” he said and ran his hands up and down the smooth flesh of his back.

Ichigo shook his head. “I guess not.”

“Nah, it isn’t. So, we’ll do this. Me and you. We set the rules, okay? You tell me what you like, I’ll tell you what I like, then we make each other happy. It isn’t bad, right? To make each other happy?” Grimmjow moved his hands around to rub underneath the front of Ichigo’s shirt. He slipped up and began to play with his nipples as he spoke to him. The small gasp made him happy. “There you go, baby boy,” he muttered. “You gonna be my baby boy?” he asked as he began pinching and rolling the nubs in his fingers.

Ichigo couldn’t speak at the moment because he was too concerned with the pleasant sensations from his nipples. “Ah,” he breathed and couldn’t say anything else.

“Remember what I said you were gonna do when we got back here?” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded slowly and locked eyes with the cerulean in front of him. “On your knees, baby boy.”

Ichigo slid off the sofa to the floor as Grimmjow pulled himself free from his jeans and reclined on the sofa with his legs spread wide. Ichigo swallowed and moved forward to take him into his mouth. Grimmjow hummed as he watched Ichigo lick and suck on the head. He wasn’t huge, but he damn sure wasn’t average. Ichigo leaned up and took him down about halfway. Grimmjow growled and buried his hand in the back of his messy red orange hair and shoved him down the rest of the way. Ichigo jerked a bit at first, but Grimmjow felt his cock slide down Ichigo’s throat easily enough. It seemed he had a little experience with taking a cock like this.

“There you go, good boy,” he muttered as he let Ichigo start doing the work without him holding his head down. “Good boy,” he muttered as he felt the building sensation in his stomach coiling down through his body. He always felt it in his toes it seemed as he grabbed both sides of Ichigo’s head and slammed his hips up into his throat a few times until he came down his throat hard. He growled then pulled Ichigo’s head up. His face was red and his eyes were watery but he looked otherwise fine.

“You okay?” Grimmjow asked, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

Ichigo nodded slowly, clearing his throat. Grimmjow leaned forward and pulled his face into a deep, long kiss. Finally, he pulled back and glanced down to find Ichigo was hard himself. He smirked.

“Lay on your back here,” he said and Ichigo nodded, almost without thought, as he laid on the sofa. “There, spread your legs,” Grimmjow said and reached up and undid Ichigo’s pants to slide them off. He found his hair was just as orange colored down there as on his head. “You certainly aren’t lacking down there,” he muttered, taking Ichigo’s cock in his hand. Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow leaned forward to slip his mouth around him.

While he occupied his mouth with his cock, Grimmjow slipped his hand down and thrust a pre-cum coated finger into him. Ichigo arched and whined a bit as he began working his finger in and out of him. He was tight, so it was obvious he hadn’t been fucked in a while, but he wasn’t super tight. He came up off him and looked at his flushed face.

“Does my baby boy use toys?” he asked with a smirk.

Ichigo turned a shade redder, but didn’t say anything. Grimmjow smirked again and slipped two more fingers into him at once. He gasped and let out a low whine. “Do you have a few toys for your ass, huh?” he muttered as he began fingering him deep and hard. He was squirming against him with each thrust that slipped against his prostate. “I bet you like vibrators, don’t you, baby boy?” he muttered, looking down to see his fingers slipping in and out of him easily now. “Thick vibrating plug, slipping in here, plugging you up and stretching you open wide, huh?”

Ichigo was about to go just from this, he knew. He covered his face with an arm as Grimmjow leaned down and sucked him hard. He felt Grimmjow grip him around the base, stopping him from cumming. He whined as he felt him slip his pinky into him widening him even more. He couldn’t stop moaning as he kept sucking him, and then started to swallow him. When Grimmjow let go he went over hard. Grimmjow sucked him dry as he kept thrusting his fingers into the quivering, hot flesh. He was huffing deep breaths and Grimmjow leaned up and pulled him into his arms.

He was panting and muttering nonsense. Grimmjow held him, stroking his hand over his head and back as he seemed to cling to him desperately. He finally seemed to come out of the fugue ad looked up at him.

“Ah, that was good…” he whispered.

“You want to do this, Ichigo?” he asked, still stroking his head. “I promise you, I know a bit about it, had some friends down in St. Louis that did this stuff. Few times I played along, right, but if you need it this much, I’ll learn everything I can for you. I didn’t mean it to happen, fuck. I just…I just wanted to go out or something…then look what you did…” he muttered.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“You sure that’s where he is?” Nnoitra said with a frown.

“Yeah, sure, he’s in Karakura. Started going to that school and shit,” Aaroniero said with a shrug as he sipped his beer.

The St. Louis bar was busy as always on a Saturday night. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. “That fucking bastard thinks he can walk away.”

“Seems that way,” Zommari said as he gave them a sleepy look. He was high as usual.

“What are we gonna do about it?” Nnoitra asked with a frown.

“Kill him,” Aaroniero said as he ran a hand through his hair. “He fucking flipped on us. Totally done with his ass.”

“Well, only the boss got put away,” Zommari pointed out. “I mean, he coulda put us all always.”

“Still, he could come back and put us away at any time. He’s gotta die,” Nnoitra muttered and sipped his beer.

 


	2. The Anxious Professor

“Can you come to the coffee shop?” Ichigo said into the phone as he hurried to his car. “I need t-to talk to you now,” he said as he struggled with his keys. His hands were shaking.

“Of course,” came the answer. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“N-no, just…well, something happened….and I need to talk.”

“Be there in a few,” the man on the other end answered.

Ichigo sat in the car and breathed out. His body was still thrumming with energy and he couldn’t get Grimmjow’s face out of his head. For the first time in his life, it wasn’t bothering him, though, and that was why he needed to talk. He swallowed and headed to the small coffee shop in Karakura. He came in, and saw Uryū Ishida sitting in a back booth with two coffees set out. Ichigo knew his would be a black coffee with an expresso shot. Uryū would have ordered him a triple sweet mocha latte with extra milk. He dropped into the seat and looked at him as he pulled off the scarf. The weather had started to turn cool, after all it was heading into November. He took the coffee and sipped it while Uryū waited patiently for him to settle down.

“So, you haven’t called in a while,” Uryū said as he sipped his own coffee.

“I know, I know. I just…been busy with the new job,” he said and sniffed.

Uryū nodded. “How is it? I know you were worried about being perceived as not knowing  your job since you’re younger than most professors.”

“Not bad, I mean, I’ve had some of the students say things, but I tried to explain before classes started that I had gone through that special professorship program so I got all my degrees together. A lot of them didn’t understand, but I figured that. The worst is the girls, though,” he muttered as he sipped the drink again.

Uryū nodded. “You’re attractive, successful, and young. I don’t doubt you’d have some girls trying to attract your attention. Has it?”

“Has what?” he asked, looking up.

“Has anyone attracted your attention?”

Ichigo’s blush answered for him. Uryū smiled. “Who is he?”

“Ah, well, he’s a student, but he’s a non trad. So he’s twenty two.”

“That’s wonderful!” Uryū said, his heart feeling a bit lighter about this encounter. He’d been worried that it had to do with someone else. “Have you gone out?”

Ichigo’s face changed and Uryū knew there was a story coming. “What is it? He came back, didn’t he?”

Ichigo nodded. “A few weeks ago. I don’t know how he found me again. I mean, I…I moved to get away from him, but he’s here now.”

Uryū sighed. “What happened?”

“He called. I…I tried to ignore him, I did. I know you said I had to just ignore it. And I did for a while, then he just…he showed up at the school. And he was talking with the secretary, and it was like I was…was back there and he smiled. I told him no again, like always, but I ended up going to dinner with him anyway. I’m so weak,” he said with a sigh.

“Ichigo, you aren’t weak,” Uryū said and reached across and put his hand over Ichigo’s. “You were in a severely abusive relationship with him for a long time.”

“But…I left the first time, then…he came back while I was at school…and it all started again. I knew when he showed up I’d just cave, and…and I was about to. Today. He came and got me. W-we were sitting in the café, and he told me I was…was going to move in this weekend. I was going to agree, Uryū. I had, really. I said no every time he asked this time, I promise I did, but then…he broke me down and I said yes,” he said and put his hand to his head.

“You’re here, so it didn’t work the way he wanted, though,” Uryū observed. He knew that if he’d agreed to go back to Tsukishima, like the last time, he wouldn’t have called Uryū. In fact, Tsukishima would have taken his phone away altogether.

“The student,” Ichigo whispered. “He…he followed us to the café, I guess, I don’t know why. And…and I had gotten up to go to the bathroom because he was doing that _thing_ again and I had to get away for a minute, and you know that the only time I could get away from him was in the bathroom…” he paused. “But then Grimmjow…that’s his name…he came in the bathroom and…he told me that I was going to go tell him I wasn’t interested. He told me I was going to walk away from him because…because he knew that I wasn’t interested in him.”

“He told you?” Uryū asked, tilting his head to the side. It seemed he’d been right after all. He sighed. He really wished that offering unconventional solutions wasn’t so taboo.

Ichigo nodded. “I…he just pushed me into the wall and I…”

“He pushed you into the wall?” Uryū asked, growing a bit concerned.

“No, not like that. No…” Ichigo knew Uryū would think badly of that statement. “It…he did, but I could get away from him, not like when Tsuki does it. Like, all I had to do was step away from him. And he said…he said what I was going to do. That I was going out there and telling him no. He didn’t come with me, he just stayed there, in the bathroom. And Uryū, I walked out there and I told him no for the first time ever, all by myself. Dad wasn’t there. The police weren’t there. I was alone, and I did it!” he said and Uryū caught the slight smile on his lips.

Uryū nodded. “Then what happened?”

Ichigo licked his lips and Uryū noted the blush creeping up his cheeks. “He…he told me to meet him at his office. Like, he didn’t make me follow him or anything, like, just said to meet him there. So I did. I went back, and when he got there, he was surprised. He even said that I listened to him. I just I didn’t know what to think. He…he hadn’t expected me to do it. I just wanted to fall into him forever at that moment.”

“You had an encounter?” Uryū asked. Ichigo had always been shy about sex, especially because of the way Tsukishima had used it for years as a method of punishment and control. His preferred language was to call it an encounter.

Ichigo blushed again. “Yeah. He…he said I was going to give him oral, and I did it for him, but…but I wanted to, not like Tsuki.” Ichigo shook his head. “But then…he did it to me.”

Uryū smiled. That was progress. “So it was enjoyable for both of you.”

Ichigo nodded. “He said…he said that he knew people like me, that liked being told what to do and that it was okay. He said he’d learn everything about what I needed. And that it was okay,” he said and Uryū saw he had tears glistening in the corners of his eyes already. Most their meetings ended in tears of some sort but usually not good ones. “He really said it was okay, and that…that he wanted to know what I wanted, and whatever it was, he’d do it. He said…he said that it was fine that I’m older too, and when I t-told him about Tsuki and me when I was a kid, he was mad, but not at me, at him.”

“Ichigo, you know I’ve told you hundreds of times that when someone was a good partner that they wouldn’t be angry at you for what happened between you and Tsukishima.”

“I know, but to have it be true. Um, but…but I wanted to ask you if you could talk to Grimmjow for me, because you know I can’t explain about Tsuki. I just can’t do it, you know how hard it is for me,” he said and looked at him.

Uryū sighed. “How much do you want me to tell?”

“All of it.”

“Ichigo, you know I don’t like telling people details…” Uryū started.

“Okay, I know, I know, um, tell him what he needs to know, then?” he said. “Here, here’s his number. I…I need to go grade papers tonight, so…ah…here,” he said as he pushed the paper over the table at him.

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That’s an odd name. Alright, I’ll call him once you’re gone,” he said and smiled at him.

“Thanks, I appreciate you doing this, because…I…ah, I really like him.”

Ichigo got up and went to his car. Uryū stared at the number for a minute and pulled his phone out to dial.

“Yo,” came the gruff voice on the other end.

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?” Uryū asked.

“Yeah, the fuck you want?” he responded. Uryū wished he could say he was surprised.

“My name is Dr. Uryū Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki gave me your number and a request that we meet and have a bit of a conversation,” he said with a sigh. This was always so awkward.

“Why?” came the curious reply.

“I’ve been Ichigo’s therapist for the last seven years, off and on for a reason or two, and he wants you to understand some things. I’m calling because I agree with him as there are some very important things about him you should know before you embark on a serious relationship in the long term, in particular about his ex, Tsukishima which you saw today,” Uryū said, rubbing his forehead. “It will save you headaches, and me a lot of long sessions if we talk.”

There was a long pause. “Where and when?”

“If you’re available, I’m in Kris’s Coffee near the school.”

“I’ll be there. Order me a large black coffee, something says I’ll need it,” he muttered and hung up.

Uryū sighed. This guy had no idea. He ordered the coffee and a few moments later, he looked up to see a rather imposing young man come in. Well, that was also not unexpected. The guy was tall, muscular, and had colorful tattoos peeking from under his sleeves and neckline. He also had dyed blue hair. He waved at him and he came over, dropping in the seat before the coffee. He picked it up and sipped it.

“You don’t look much older than my prof.”

“I’m actually about three years older than Ichigo. I started working with him while I was interning for my father, his original therapist after the police became involved the first time.”

“Police?” Grimmjow said, frowning. “So this is more than just controlling ex.”

Uryū sighed. “Ichigo said he told you it started when he was fourteen.”

Grimmjow nodded. “Seemed to think I was going to be weird over it.”

“He always does,” Uryū said with a sigh. “I mentioned that I’ve been working with him on and off. The reason is that Tsukishima shows up now and then and he goes back for a while. If he’s with him, he detaches from everyone around him, and it undoes every bit of work I’ve done with him. He’s just now getting back on his feet after the last incident about six months ago. I’m sure you’ve noticed his anxiety levels are high.”

“The guy seems like a live wire most the time.”

Uryū sipped his coffee, third one today. He was going to be awake late into the night… He sighed. “Alright, he says he wants you to know everything, but I’m not comfortable with that, so I’ll give you the basics, and if Ichigo ever gets to the point he can talk more about it, then he can fill in the gaps. Ichigo met Tsukishima when he was in high school. He was a freshman, Tsukishima was a senior that had been held back a year. For whatever reason, Tsukishima decided that Ichigo was his from the moment he set eyes on him. He snuck around Ichigo’s father and the teachers, and pulled him into a relationship that depended on him controlling everything about Ichigo’s life. He abused him terribly in the first phase, but it was all emotional. He pulled him into a sexual relationship unwillingly, but Ichigo still believes he consented because he was dating him, therefore it was expected that he have sex with him.”

Grimmjow’s brows meshed. “That’s messed up. What the hell does an eighteen year old want with a kid that age?”

“Ichigo lost his mother to a mugger when he was nine. Ichigo watched her die. After that he was a very angry child, constantly fighting and getting into trouble. In particular, he would step between kids who were being bullied and their bullies. That was actually how he encountered Tsukishima. Tsukishima was hassling…” Uryū sighed. “Me, because I was in his grade, but Ichigo stepped in. Instead of going after him, though, Tsukishima became obsessed with him. It seemed he found his temper engaging. At the time, I only knew Ichigo vaguely because he was the son of Isshin Kurosaki. My father was friends with his father, which was how he knew me and why he said he got between me and Tsukishima.” Uryū paused and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“He became calmer, more reserved, then pulled away from everyone over the next three years. By the point that anyone realized what was happening, Ichigo had graduated and moved out, moving in with Tsukishima. He was nineteen when Tsukishima hurt him enough to put him in the hospital. The police were involved because it had been a public assault, and that’s when I started working with him professionally.”

“Like, don’t therapists have some rule about working with people they know?” Grimmjow asked, waving the waitress over for another coffee.

“Yes, however, in this case, Ichigo refused to work with anyone he didn’t know already. My father tried, but they did not get along with each other, so he brought me in under supervision to work with him. It worked out, and I’ve been working with him since,” he said with a sigh.

“You said on and off?” Grimmjow asked, blowing on the coffee as he watched him.

“Ichigo was in a long program to get his bachelors and masters at the same time in Illinois. He had been doing well, but then he stopped calling. Tsukishima had found him again, and the restraining order he had was valid only here in Missouri. He made him drop out and it took almost a year before he ended up in the hospital again, but this time he was begging to have someone help him get away because he’d almost killed him.” Uryū sighed. “I got him back here in Missouri, then he finished up his program remotely last year. Then he disappeared again right after he graduated.”

“This guy again?” Grimmjow said.

“Yeah, took us a while to find him, but again, he lost control and we got a call from a hospital in Nevada. They’d found a contact number for me in his wallet. It was about seven months ago when we brought him back to St. Louis. He’d had a severe concussion, and part of his anxiety comes from the brain injury he suffered because of it. He lost the ability to speak for a few weeks right afterward. Between that and the PTSD he suffers from, he had a very hard time even leaving the house. His father and I finally got him to move here, to Karakura, and got him to pick up a teaching job. We hoped that being in public, and doing something, would help. I was curious as to why over the last three months I hadn’t received panicked phone calls, but it seems he was occupied…” Uryū said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I was helping him with his office and work. I was just looking to fuck him, at first,” Grimmjow muttered and looked away. “I mean, he’s cute as hell, but I got to like him a bit more as I hung around him, you know?”

Uryū nodded. “I understand. I think his worry is that Tsukishima will try something against you, though. He tends to worry more for others than himself. Every time he’s been with him, he’s avoided anyone he cares about, saying he doesn’t want them to get hurt.”

Grimmjow shook his head. “Fucker doesn’t want to mess with me,” he said.

“Well, I know, but Ichigo will do anything to protect someone from him, so just be aware of it. He used a lot of things against him. He struggles with his self-worth after Tsukishima continually tore him down, telling him he was stupid, worthless, weak, all of these things. He’s a vile man. Aside from the physical abuse, there are things that Ichigo refuses to even to speak of in therapy. Sex is a weird subject for him, as well. So, for his mental health, I would ask that you take care with him. Aside from a therapist relationship, I see him as a friend.”

“I know that he’s submissive,” Grimmjow said, looking up at him. “He needs it. He’s stronger than he things, I saw it. When I was able to tell him, he could do it. He stood up and told this asshole they weren’t doing this again. I think he just needs to have someone support him in that way, to give him time to be able to not think, to just do and to just be without worry. I mean, the guy spent years being told what to do and how to do it by this jackass. That’s a lot. Then he’s out in the real world where he has to make all these choices on his own, and it’s confusing. He doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. So when he comes back and gives him a chance to just give up and stop thinking, he takes it,” Grimmjow mused. “I mean, when I was in St. Louis, I know a few folks into that D/s stuff. They were happy. I never understood it, though. Not until I saw the look on his face when I told him to go tell that asshole mother fucker to fuck off.” Grimmjow sipped the coffee for a moment. “It was like…he could finally do it, like he felt like there was a way to get out of it. An alternative to giving up to him was giving up to me. But the difference is I’m not that fucking asshole bastard.”

Uryū looked at the man across from him for a long moment. “Interesting. Please, keep my number. If you need me for anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

Uryū stood and left, pausing at the door to see the man finishing his coffee looking pensive. Maybe this would work. He hoped that Grimmjow could help Ichigo resist Tsukishima this time. He’d tried and failed twice already.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

When Ichigo came to work the next morning, he found Grimmjow was already in his office on the sofa. He looked up as Ichigo came in.

“H-hi.”

“Your friend called me, the doctor,” he said casually.

Ichigo nodded. “Um, yeah, I asked him to do that. Ah, I understand if you don’t…”

“Nah, I’m good, baby boy,” Grimmjow said, not moving. “But I have a couple friends coming up here in a few minutes to talk to us.”

Ichigo froze and looked at him. “A…a couple friends?”

“Um hmm.” He picked up his phone. “Wait here, I’m going down to get them.”

Ichigo froze and watched him leave. He had no idea what it meant but he said to wait here. He said he wasn’t bothered by the things Uryū had told him. So he just stood there and stared at the door until it opened again. Grimmjow smirked as he entered and flopped, spread out, on the sofa. Behind him two women came in. One was tall with dark skin and long purple hair in a pony tail. With her was a petite looking woman in a pleated skirt and a crop top. She had on a choker that looked like it was lacy and black ribbon, but there was a little bell in the front of it that tinkled when she walked.

“Ichigo, this is my friend, Yoruichi Shihoin, and her wife Soi Fon. Ladies, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my  baby boy I told you about,” Grimmjow said without moving.

Yoruichi walked over to him and looked him up and down while Soi Fon went and sat down on the sofa opposite Grimmjow. “So, you want to do this?”

“Do what?” Ichigo asked, staring wide eyed at this powerful feeling woman. Her eyes were rich golden brown.

She turned and looked at Grimmjow. “I thought you said he knew what was going on here.”

“Sort of, that’s why I wanted you to come here, I don’t’ do a good job with the technical,” he said with a shrug. “’Sides, not like I’ve done this official like before. This ain’t like down at the club.”

“Alright, so Grimm here tells me you have had an abusive boyfriend.”

“He wasn’t abusive, I mean, he did bad things, but he wasn’t really abusive, he just…you know, got mad sometimes, and then…” he started.

“Hush,” Yoruichi said with a sigh. “So he was abusive.”

Ichigo stared at her then nodded. “Um, yeah…”

“I see what you meant, Grimm,” she muttered. “You’re going to have to be careful,” she said and looked at Grimmjow. “He’s primed hardcore to submit to someone.”

“What’s that mean?” Grimmjow said as he stood up and walked over where Ichigo was just staring at her. “He’s also had some effects from a concussion a while back. His therapist said it made his anxiety worse.”

Ichigo nodded quickly, looking between them. “How old were you when this guy started in with you?”

Ichigo swallowed hard. “F-fourteen.”

“And this guy was the only guy you’ve been with?”

“Kinda,” he muttered. “I…well, there were some others but it didn’t work for long b-because…um…just didn’t work,” he said and looked down.

“Why?” Yoruichi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared down her nose at him.

“I picked bad people,” he said, looking up. “They did bad stuff.”

“Alright, well, you picked someone good this time, at least,” she said and glanced at Soi Fon. “Kitten, come here.”

Soi Fon got up and came to her. She dropped to her knees beside her and put both hands on her knees. Ichigo watched her. Yoruichi reached over and began stroking her head as she spoke again. “Alright, so…you guys talk about limits yet?”

“Not really. Just had him do things yesterday, like tell that abusive bastard to take a hike,” Grimmjow said with a nod at him.

“Good start,” she said as she looked thoughtful. As she stroked Soi Fon’s head, though, she noticed that Ichigo was watching intently. She continued. “Tell me what this ex of yours did, boy.”

Ichigo swallowed and bit his lip at first. “Um, he lliked to tell me I was…was nothing without him, and that I wouldn’t be able to live alone. Um, used to call me things I didn’t like and he forced encounters.”

“Encounters?” Grimmjow asked with a frown.

Ichigo blushed deeply. “Like our encounter yesterday,” he whispered finally.

“Sex?” Yoruichi said with a glance at Grimmjow. “Awful fast, isn’t that, Grimm?”

“Hey we’ve been flirting since the beginning of semester. It’s almost over so don’t gimme a look like I just started this yesterday,” Grimmjow said. “I just wasn’t sure how to approach him until yesterday. I’ve been hanging here in his office for like four months already.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door to the office. Ichigo looked at the computer on the desk. “Oh no! I forgot about meeting with Dr. Urahara this morning!”

Yoruichi looked at him. “Dr. Kisuke Urahara?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded. She smirked and strode over to the door and threw it open to see a shocked looking man standing there. “Yoruichi!” Kisuke said with a gasp as she reached out and snatched him by the tie and hauled him into the room. She shut the door and pulled him stumbling after her. “Down, pup,” she muttered and shoved him toward Soi Fon. He dropped to his knees with a look of shock for a second before he locked eyes with Ichigo who was staring at him.

“So, I see you know my pup,” she said and narrowed her eyes at Kisuke, daring him to say something. He just stared at her for a long moment. “Shut up, pup. Don’t say a damn word, you know why I’m here quite well if you know this boy at all.”

Kisuke nodded and without even consciously doing it had assumed an identical position on his knees to Soi Fon. Ichigo was a little shocked, to say the least as he looked at her.

“Alright, so here’s the deal. You,” she said and pointed to Kisuke. “You are going to have to cover for this boy until end of term since he obviously can’t be in the middle of a relationship with one of his students, and you’re going to fucking figure out how to help him make it work. And you,” she said and pointed to Ichigo. “You are going to outline to me what you want. You. Not that fucking asshole that spent years abusing and manipulating you so much that you can’t think straight.”

Ichigo nodded quickly, ignoring the fact his boss was kneeling on the floor next to his desk.

“And you, you’re going to bring him down to the club this weekend and we’re going to have a long training session. You said he’s a baby boy?” she said and glanced at Ichigo.

“I think so, he seems to like it. I don’t wanna humiliate him or anything,” Grimmjow said with a sigh.

“What do you think, boy? You like being told what to do? Do you like being degraded and called names? Do you get hard when he pushes you around and gets rough?” she asked as she watched him.

“I don’t know,” he squeaked. “B-but I don’t like being called bad names. Not a lot, I mean, like Tsuki did…what he did yesterday…I liked…”

“What was that?” she asked and looked at him.

“Just told him what to do, to tell that ass to fuck off, come back here and suck me off. Well, called him a slut once and a baby boy the rest of it. Seemed to get a reaction to being pushed into the wall too,” he said with a shrug.

Ichigo’s face had gone several shades of red. “Hmm, mixed. But seems like he likes being cared for. He was watching me pet my kitten. Alright, this weekend, come to the club, until then, slow. If you are going to fuck, don’t take it too far. Nothing major until I can work with you both down there. Now, up,” she said and both Kisuke and Soi Fon stood up. Kisuke was slightly red faced. She walked around and put a hand on his face. “Old habits die hard, huh, pup? Didn’t think you’d still fall into old routines that easily. You doing well?”

Kisuke nodded, seeming to come out of whatever headspace he’d been in. “Ah, yeah, just…busy with work.”

“Come see me down at the club, pup. I miss you sometimes. Kitten takes up most my time, but I don’t think I ever had a pup with a tongue as fine as yours before or since.” Kisuke nodded.

“I don’t know, I haven’t…it’s been years, Miss…”

“You haven’t forgotten the positions, so it doesn’t’ matter. Maybe you can play with Grimmjow’s baby boy while you’re there, you always preferred the boys,” she said with a half grin. When Kisuke’s face turned slightly red she smiled. “I think you’d like that, huh?”

“Hah,” Kisuke breathed. “Maybe.”

“You know Shunsui and Nanao still have Jūshirō,” she said and smirked again. “You always loved being allowed to fuck him. I’ll have them come down too, that way this baby boy can get to know some other subs around here. You know it makes things easier when you know a few people.”

Kisuke nodded and smiled a bit. “Okay, I guess…I could use the stress relief.”

“Hmmm, you always loved getting strapped on the bench and flogged after a hard week,” she murmured close to his ear. “Maybe you could eat my kitty out. She’s never had a pup tongue her before. Especially not one that likes to eat pussy and ass,” she said and winked at him. Kisuke almost choked at that. “Alright, let’s go, Kitten. I have things to do.”

Soi Fon bowed. “It was pleasant to meet Mistress’s friends.” She turned and followed, her bell jingling at her throat.

Kisuke stood there silent for a moment before he turned to Ichigo. “Ah, so, I didn’t expect that to come out in quite that fashion,” he said. “On that note…I have paperwork, but Ichigo, I’ll cover for you this week, and finals, just…um, work out things here,” he said and disappeared out the door.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. “So, tell me about your toy collection.”

Ichigo took a breath and turned red.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Nnoitra Gilga sighed as he looked around the room. It was empty other than his bed and a small desk. Efficiency apartments were another word for one room bedrooms for rent. He fell into the bed and dug in his pocket for the phone. He glanced at the side table. He frowned and turned over and pulled the phone out from under the top and turned it on. He should warn him about what was coming. He opened it, an old style clamshell that barely had texting capability, and sent the message.

_Know location on the singing bird. Keep open eyes. Storm’s coming no stopping now._

He turned it off and returned it to the hiding spot. _Fucking Grimmjow, why the fuck did you have to stay in the goddamned state?_

It had been a botched robbery. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Shawlong, and Di Roy had been knocking over a jewelry store with a fresh shipment of uncut diamonds for their boss, Aizen. Aizen was a Japanese import, as he put it. He was actually running from old Yakuza affiliations and hiding out in St. Louis. He needed income, so he’d gathered a bunch of raunchy street urchins to sell drugs and pull small robberies for him. He was trying to start up a Yakuza level gang and so far, it was going pretty well. At least, until the botched heist.

It had been mostly Di Roy’s fault. He’d shot off his mouth, then shot off his gun, killing the guy behind the counter. When he did, though, a customer with a concealed weapon had pulled it and started shooting. Nnoitra had gotten away, but both Di Roy and Shawlong had gone down. Grimmjow had shoved Nnoitra into the van just as he took a bullet to the back. Nnoitra had gotten back to Aizen, but Grimmjow had survived and been caught. He’d flipped on Aizen in order to stay out of jail, because not only Di Roy, Shawlong, and the guy that worked there had died. The “good Samaritan” had ended up killing two other customers in trying to shoot the robbers. Of course, this meant that Nnoitra had been identified and picked up. Nnoitra had flipped too, but he’d also been convinced to become a criminal informant in exchange for amnesty. The others thought Nnoitra had been released on a technicality.

Now, the rest of them had found Grimmjow again, and he had to play along. He ground his teeth together. If anyone had to “kill” the fucking bastard, Nnoitra needed to make sure it was him. Mostly because he could shoot him and not kill him if it came to that. He knew Yammy would just shoot him in the head, and Ulquiorra was a knife man. The others, he didn’t worry so much about. But as it was, he needed to be the one sent to kill him. Otherwise, his best friend would be dead for sure this time.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku picked up the phone and sighed. “Well, that is inconvenient,” he muttered.

“What is it?” his lieutenant and wife, Nanao said with a sigh.

“Nnoitra. They’ve found out where Grimmjow went,” he muttered with a sigh. “Better tell the head captain,” he said as he spun around in the chair. “This could get messy.” He glanced around. “Where’s our boy?” he said with a frown, realizing he’d been gone for longer than necessary for his task.

Nanao looked over to Jūshirō’s desk. “I bet he had another attack without telling us. You should check on him,” she said and started pulling the files for the Aizen case from the cabinet.

“Naughty boy to not even tell me if that’s the case,” Shunsui muttered with a frown as he got up and went to find his errant boyfriend. He heard the coughing before he got to the restroom.

“Jūshirō Ukitake,” he said and heard the hitch in the other man’s coughing.

Shunsui opened the door and found him sitting on the bathroom floor by the sinks, heaving heavy breaths. He was red faced and had his inhaler clutched tightly in his right hand. His gray suit jacket was open, and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned down to the fourth button. Shunsui knelt and brushed errant strands of his white hair out of his face where it had come loose from his pony tail. He had a look very much like a child caught misbehaving. Of course, that’s exactly what he was to Shunsui despite him being almost six years his elder.

“My, you know to tell me when you have a bad attack,” he said to him with a stern look.

“I know,” he wheezed. “I didn’t think it was bad…but I…” he stopped to cough a few times. “I couldn’t find my inhaler…and it got worse…”

Shunsui leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Ah, what am I going to do with such a bratty boy…” he said and helped him to his feet. Jūshirō wobbled a bit as he led him back to the office they shared with Nanao.

“Now you sit yourself down,” Nanao said as soon as Jūshirō entered. He nodded sheepishly and sat down behind his desk. “You know you have to take better care.”

“I know,” Jūshirō said with a sigh.

“What happened?” she asked him.

“He couldn’t find his inhaler and then it got worse. He was sitting on the floor in the restroom. I would assume he nearly passed out by the blue pallor of his lips and fingernails when I got to him,” he said with a sigh.

Nanao glared at him and Jūshirō seemed to be avoiding her glance at all costs. As harsh as Shunsui could be Nanao was worse. “Jūshirō Ukitake, you know that if you feel an attack you need to get someone in case it does get worse!” she exclaimed, her stance widening and arms crossing. “You know that you need to keep an inhaler in your pocket so there is no excuse for not being able to find one. You also know that with your reduced lung capacity it is very dangerous for you to let something like this happen! You know better, Jūshirō!”

Jūshirō had been staring at a spot on the floor through her entire tirade, mostly because he did know all those things. Shunsui sighed. “I think someone needs some time to think on it. Go have a seat in your chair for a few minutes.”

Ukitake looked up, eyes widening. “But…I didn’t mean to…”

“Ah!” Nanao said and came around and pulled the much taller man up by the arm. “No arguments.”

Ukitake looked like a very petulant child at the moment as he was sat down in the red colored wooden rocking chair that sat facing the windows. It wasn’t like it was a terrible seeming punishment, but Jūshirō hated it more than anything. Shunsui watched as he sat down and crossed his arms. He’d never seen a man turn into a petulant child so fast in his life when he was chided for not taking care of his health. With his condition, though, it was a serious matter, and Shunsui brokered no arguments when it came to it.

“You are far too lenient with him lately,” Nanao said as she returned, glaring at her husband.

“My dear, I have not been lenient…” he said, turning away a bit.

“Don’t say that. All he has to do is give you a properly placed please and you’re wrapped around his little finger. Now, off with you. I’ll handle this,” she said and made a shooing motion as she walked around the desk. “Here, take this and get to work, captain. I’ll deal with the brat.”

“I’m not a brat,” they both heard from the other side of the room. Nanao’s head whipped around and Shunsui smirked. He was going to regret that…

“Ah, yes, my dear. I will return soon…” he said as he left their office, hearing the rapid clicking of her heels as she went over to give Jūshirō a bit of a tongue thrashing for his cheek. He hoped she didn’t do anything else. How sad he’d be if he didn’t get to help give him a spanking…

* * *


	3. Coming Around

 

“You want to what?” Ichigo said as he put down he stack of books he was carrying.

Tuesday had been the unusual encounter in his office with Grimmjow. It was now Friday, and oddly, Grimmjow hadn’t really initiated anything with him at all. He wondered why he hadn’t even wanted to have a small encounter at least. The oral giving and receiving was rather nice. He couldn’t ask him though, that was too much. He had never been allowed to initiate with Tsukishima, and he honestly had no idea how to even go about asking something like that. So, instead he just went about his days like always. He left his tiny efficiency apartment that was just the attic level of his fried Keigo’s house, and went to the school for the day. Then, he spent the day there, ate in the lounge out of the machine, and then went home. He really didn’t eat anything there, unless Keigo’s sister decided that he had to have a meal brought to him. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he had his Lecture/Lab combination, and then on Tuesday and Thursday, he taught an advanced biology class and helped Dr. Urahara with the other Bio 101 classes.

To make life easier on everyone, Grimmjow had just transferred into Dr. Urahara’s class and lab. No one really knew yet that the reason was their relationship, but they knew that Grimmjow walked between every class with Ichigo now. The other students just assumed it was because he was an aid or something. Of course, no one really asked.

“You are going to come have dinner at my place tonight so you can meet my step brother and sit down outside of school with my step sister,” Grimmjow said as he sat on the sofa and flipped through a motorcycle magazine. “Then, you’re staying there with me, and we are going to Rosie Thorn’s place tomorrow, and Sunday, you’re taking me to have dinner with your family so I can meet them.”

Ichigo nodded as he processed the instructions. “I need…to um…tell my father.”

“Go ahead.”

Ichigo scrambled and picked up the phone, dialing his dad’s number.

“Son! How are you doing?” came the cheerful reply.

Ichigo honestly had no idea how his father remained so positive. Even the times he’d come and picked him up from hospitals, he’d been happy. He tried so hard to be everything his father wanted him to be, but since the last concussion, it had been so hard. Ichigo understood why, of course. He knew he’d had a serious brain injury. The fact that he could function as well as he could had been a credit to his team of doctors that saved his life. Being pushed out a fourth story window tended to kill you, but he’d been lucky. He still didn’t understand how he survived the fall. He hadn’t thought he would. He blinked, shaking away the memory. This was one of the more annoying side effects he’d been left with, the wandering thinking.

“Hey, um, pop, I have someone I want you to meet, and um, I was wondering if we could do dinner Sunday so you can meet him…” he said shyly.

There was a long pause. “Someone?”

Ichigo nodded and sighed. “Um, yeah, um, he’s…he’s my boyfriend now and he’s already talked to Uryū so he knows about the bad stuff…and he doesn’t mind, and he wants to meet you as soon as he can…and…”

“Hush, son,” Isshin said with a sigh. “Sure, I’ll have your sisters come over. Yuzu just told me yesterday she’s pregnant again, by the way. I wasn’t sure if you saw her notice online. This is number four!” he said happily.

“Oh, wow, how…how is Jinta handling the news of another one on the way?” he said with a smile.

“Fine, but Yuzu keeps bugging Karin and telling her she’s going to be a spinster if her and Toshiro don’t hurry up and have a baby,” he said with a smirk, he said and Ichigo could hear the smile on his lips. “I love having the babies around, they’re so much fun. I keep telling Karin not to listen to Yuzu and if they don’t want babies, they don’t have to have them.”

Ichigo wasn’t sure how to answer him but he cleared his throat. “Um, so I’m going to meet his family tonight, ah, his sister is a teacher here too, so that won’t be too stressful for me.”

“Okay son, I’ll talk to Uryū first, just to check in. Take your meds before you go, okay?” he said with a gentle tone.

“I will, Pop, talk to you Sunday afternoon,” he said and turned back to Grimmjow.

“Good boy,” Grimmjow said and patted his leg. “Come snuggle with me before it’s time for class.”

Ichigo nodded and crawled up into his lap. He rested his head in the hollow of Grimmjow’s neck and they just sat there for almost an hour. This, by far, was the most confusing part of their relationship so far. He didn’t expect him to do things for him. He hadn’t demanded the encounters.

“You…um…liked when we did the oral thing?” Ichigo asked finally.

Grimmjow stroked his back and hummed. “Yeah, of course I did. You did too, it seemed.”

“Um, so why…why haven’t…”

Grimmjow frowned. “If you want to do something, you just have to say something, baby boy. It was a bit rushed, and I should have gone slower to start with. I don’t want to rush my baby boy.”

Ichigo bit down on his lip. “I mean, I’m your boyfriend, right? I mean, I’m supposed to…you know…do things for you…”

Grimmjow realized this wasn’t about Ichigo at all, at least in that it wasn’t about his wants. It was about him being afraid that the lack of sex was a sign that Grimmjow didn’t want him. He was expecting Grimmjow to act like his ex. He moved and turned him to face him, letting him straddle his lap. “Baby boy, tell me what it was he did that makes you so nervous?”

Ichigo swallowed. “He said…he said that since I was his boyfriend we had to have encounters anytime he wanted to have them,” he said, looking down. “And if he was mad at me, he did things.”

“Did things?” Grimmjow asked with an arched brow.

“He made it hurt…” he said, looking at his hands where they rested on Grimmjow’s lap. “He’d hold my head down on his lap during oral encounters until I passed out sometimes, telling me that it was my fault that I got in trouble. Or he’d do things without preparing me…so I’d bleed, then I got in trouble if I couldn’t clean the blood off things.”

Grimmjow sighed and used his finger to tip Ichigo’s face up. “Poor baby boy,” he whispered and traced his other thumb over his lips. “I’ll never do something like that, that’s terribly mean to do that to such a sweet baby boy. You deserve to be treated so much better.”

Ichigo looked at him and nodded. “Okay.”

Grimmjow’s heart hurt a bit. Mostly because he knew that the answer was to satisfy what he thought Grimmjow wanted to hear, not because he understood. Uryū said he’d used sex as a method of control and punishment, but to hear him talk about what that meant... He was sure he’d kill that bastard one day. He got through the rest of the day though, stopping back at Ichigo’s office after his last class. He found him curled into the corner of the sofa sound asleep. He smiled to himself and went to sit beside him. He was amazed he could curl into himself so much. He always seemed to take up so little space. Grimmjow knew, from his experience with his step mother, that people with histories of abuse often tried to make themselves invisible to their abuser.

He seemed to be dreaming, and for a bit Grimmjow debated waking him up.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Tsuki, please, I’m sorry,” Ichigo said as the older man drug him away from the store toward the car. They were in the parking lot outside a grocery store, and today was the day that Ichigo would have everything fall down around him. Well, the first time the world that he thought he understood would fall apart. Ichigo was actually scared of him at the moment.

It hadn’t been his fault, not really. He knew what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to go into the store and buy what was on the list. Nothing else, just what was on the list. Then he was supposed to check out, and not talk to anyone, just smile and nod, and take the groceries to the car. He’d been heading toward the front after he’d checked out when the store security guy stopped him saying he was stealing. Ichigo had frozen, not knowing how to handle it. He was standing a mere two feet from the wide glass windows and sliding doors, and he knew that he could be see easily by Tsukishima. Of course, the security guy thought he froze because he was guilty, and tried to take him to the back. Ichigo hadn’t known what to do but before he knew it the words were out of his mouth.

“Don’t! He’ll punish me if I don’t follow his instructions exactly!” he’d gasped out, glancing out the window to see the door to the small car opening.

The security officer stopped and stared at him. Ichigo guessed he’d missed something on his neck because the security guy must have seen a bruise or something. Ichigo had practically wrenched his shoulder getting away to try and get to the car and pretend like nothing happened, but of course it was too late. Ichigo was nineteen then, and he was still a kid, but after five years with Tsukishima, he knew what to expect.

Tsukishima had seen him and came for him, grabbing him by the bicep and pulling him away from the security officer, saying something about an emergency and they had to leave right now. Ichigo hadn’t been able to hide the abject terror because for some reason, he’d been so much worse in the last few weeks. He managed to glance behind him as the security guy told the checkout girl to call the police. Then he was following them out the door.

“Please, Tsuki, I’m sorry, he thought I was stealing something; that’s why he stopped me, please…” he pleaded because Tsukishima was quiet and that was very bad.

“Hey, you,” he heard the security guy behind them and he turned and tried to wave him off, anything to get him to leave.

Tsukishima turned around and narrowed his eyes at the guy. “What do you want?”

Ichigo was almost in tears because Tsukishima’s hand was clenched so tightly on his arm, and he could feel the nails digging into the flesh. The security guy was getting more of a view, now, because Ichigo’s shirt had ridden up on his stomach where there were a few greening bruises.

“Let him go,” the security guy had said.

“What?” and Ichigo yelped then because he felt all four of his nails cut through his skin and he did try to push his hand off now.

“Ah, Tsuki, please…” he gasped but for some reason, Tsukishima was in mood because as soon as he said something, Ichigo found himself slammed face first into the pavement.

“You dare speak to me like that, you worthless idiot!” he heard above him and for a little while Ichigo couldn’t hear because he must have kicked him in the head. Everything was ringing and he heard yelling and there was another sharp pain in his back and he just wanted everything to stop right then.

He’d screamed when someone touched him next. Then he realized he was looking into the face of the security guy from the store, and there were flashing lights around him. “Hush, stay still,” he said to him as Ichigo tried to get his bearings around him. He was confused. Why were they taking Tsukishima away in handcuffs?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo woke up in a near panic but it only lasted a little while. He felt strong arms holding him and he was okay, he realized. He was okay.

“Baby boy?” Grimmjow whispered.

“Huh, yeah,” he muttered as he tried to sit up away from him.

“Nuh, don’t, yer heart is still jackhammering, boy. Lay still against me,” he said, and for once, Ichigo didn’t feel like those words were meant to hurt him. They were instructions, but there was a sound to him that Ichigo had never heard with Tsukishima.

He nodded. “Okay,” he said with a sigh. “Sorry,” he continued and turned his face into Grimmjow’s chest, mostly to hide the tears.

“What was it, baby boy?”

“Just…it was when Tsuki got put in jail the first time, the…the Grocery Incident,” he answered.

Grimmjow frowned. “The ‘Grocery Incident’?”

Ichigo snuggled against him and sniffed. “It helps to give them names, makes it easier to talk about. So, um, that’s the Grocery Incident. I was supposed to go buy some stuff and take to the car while he waited. I don’t know why, this security officer thought I’d stolen something so he tried to take me to the back. Tsuki thought I did something wrong, and he…he was so mad. So mad at me, and I didn’t do anything, and the guy followed us, and he just kept getting angrier at me, not him,” he said and fisted away the tears that still came up when he thought of it. It was weird, before the concussion he never cried about this stuff. Well, before the last concussion at least. “He just, he broke my arm and I had a concussion that time too, but I didn’t stop talking that time like the last one….”

Grimmjow squeezed him against him with a sigh. “Baby boy,” he could only say. He didn’t know what else to say. They sat for a while. “But we need to go to my place. Nel’s having a great time cooking, and our parents are going to be there to meet you.”

Ichigo turned wide eyes on him. “What?”

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. “Hush, baby boy. You’ll be fine. Right with me. Better to meet everyone now than later. We need to decide if you’ll be staying there with us or if I’ll stay in  your apartment with you.”

“What?” Ichigo said again, still wide eyed.

“You didn’t think I’d let you stay alone? What would happen if you hurt yourself?” he asked, stroking Ichigo’s head with a gentle expression. “I couldn’t have that.” Grimmjow saw the look on his face of pure fear. “Baby boy, I’m not him. Us staying together isn’t so I can keep you away from the world and alone. I’m going to take care of you, remember?”

Ichigo nodded, still worried. How could he not be? Tsukishima had done such terrible things while they were alone, sometimes locking him in the bathroom for days at a time…

“Baby boy, look at me and stop thinking about him,” Grimmjow said and shifted to stand up. “Come on, Nel is waiting for us to get there.”

Ichigo was nervous as he got into the car and let Grimmjow drive. He fished around in the glove box and pulled out a bottle of his pills, dry swallowing two of the anxiety meds. He usually took them in the morning and afternoon anyway, so he wasn’t too far off from regular. Grimmjow didn’t have his own car and usually drove with Nel. Today, he drove them to a small house at the very outskirts of the small suburb. They pulled into a nice looking small house with a decent sized yard. Ichigo noticed that the siding was a very slight off shade of white, and the shutters were dark green. Grimmjow pulled in and glanced over at Ichigo.

“Baby, don’t be nervous. You can do this. I know you can. Besides, you already know Nel from school,” Grimmjow said and squeezed his knee.

“I know, but Miss Odell at school is one thing, seeing her here, and then you said your step brother would be here?” he said nervously.

“He is, and my step mom and dad.”

Ichigo gasped. “What?”

“Calm down, baby boy,” he said. “You’ll be fine,” he said as he got out. He walked around and let him out. “It’s dinner, not something weird. They aren’t going to ask you a bunch of questions, they just want to meet you. Trust me, they’ll be ecstatic I am bringing home someone as clean cut and nice as you. You aren’t what I’ve brought home in the past…”

Ichigo clutched his hand and walked behind him and tried to look small. It was harder than it looked as they went into the house. It was a very nice house, white siding and a pretty oak front door. As soon as they came in, he heard a loud male voice in the next room talking and a female voice he didn’t know. There was soft classical music playing in the background, of which Ichigo was glad. Classical music always calmed him down. The reason was probably that Tsukishima hated it so much and blasted techno music all the time. Techno, or any music with heavy bass, nearly sent him into a panic now.

“Yo, we’re here,” Grimmjow announced as they went into the dining room and everyone looked up. Ichigo saw a tall man with shoulder length brown hair pulled back from his face at the nape of his neck and a petite woman with a friendly smile and dark hair pushed behind her ears. A teenage boy with blonde hair and striking purplish colored eyes looked up from the other side of the table.

“Grimm, son, how are you? And this is Ichigo?” Grimmjow’s father said as he approached.

“Baby, this is my dad, Koga, and this is my step mom Ran’Tao. She’s Wonderweiss’s bio mom,” Grimmjow said nodding toward Wonderweiss.

Ichigo didn’t say anything, just looked around until he felt something bump into his hip. He blinked and saw a huge dog sniffing at him.

“Ah!” he gasped, freezing with his hands clutching Grimmjow’s arm hard enough that it was a surprise it wasn’t bleeding.

“Ah, that’s Juno,” Wonderweiss said, getting up and walking around the table to rub the large Mastiff’s head. “She’s saying hi.”

“Hi,” Ichigo squeaked and clutched Grimmjow even tighter.

“Ichigo!” came a familiar voice and Ichigo set eyes on Nel. “Hey, I’m glad you came! I hope you like Italian food, I made my famous lasagna!”

“Fine, lasagna, fine,” he muttered, swallowing hard.

“Here, Ichigo, have a seat,” Nel said, coming around and steering the other professor into the seat between where her and Grimm would sit. “Grimm, I need your help in the kitchen, mom, you too, please,” she said.

Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the back and leaned over. “Sit here. Don’t move. Be polite,” he said in a whisper. “Be a good baby boy for me.”

Ichigo nodded, steeling himself as he watched the other two disappear into the kitchen. He glanced at his hands and tried not to look up. He could do what he said. He could do that.

“Grimm, what did you tell him? He’s scared to death of us!” Nel asked in a hushed growl as soon as they got into the kitchen.

Grimmjow sighed. “It isn’t you. He has some…issues.”

Ran’Tao looked at him. “Grimm, honey, what kind of issues?”

“I didn’t want to tell everyone because he hates to be singled out for it, but he’s coming off a really bad, really abusive relationship, well coming off it for the third time. That’s what this is about, why I’m trying to get him involved with everyone because the fucktwit that abused him was trying to get him to come back to him again. And I stepped in, and now I’m working on trying to get him to understand I’m not like that ass hat,” Grimmjow said, glancing up at his step mother.

Ran’Tao nodded. “Alright. I’ll ask your father to tone it down because you know how he is.”

“Thanks, ma. Um, there’s something else…” he said with a nervous glance at his step mother.

Nel looked at him and then her step mother. “Does this have anything to do with the weird things you’ve been doing?”

“He needs…structure. So I’m kind of doing that ah, this Domination type thing to help him,” he muttered.

“With an abused boy?” Nel asked almost too loudly. “You can’t…”

“Shh, Nelly,” Ran’Tao said with a smile at Grimmjow. “Okay, Grimmy. Whatever you think will help him the most. What should we expect with him?”

Grimmjow sighed. “Not much right now. He likes to be taken care of, and I have to kind of tell him what to do sometimes or he doesn’t know. He also had a pretty bad brain injury when his family got him away from this guy last time. Completely lost the ability to talk for a while. He can do stuff himself, he just doesn’t have a lot of confidence after being torn down so long,” he said.

“Alright, let’s go back before your boyfriend has gets too upset, he looks quite nervous,” Ran’Tao sad and handed Grimmjow a plate of garlic bread while she picked up the salad.

A few minutes later, everyone had sat down around the table. Nel smiled at Ichigo. “So, how are classes?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded, pushing food around his plate without much thought. “Not bad. Some of the students think it’s weird I’m only twenty five, and some don’t think I should know what I do. Biology has always been my thing. I wanted to be a molecular biologist in high school.”

“That’s impressive, what happened? What made you decide to teach instead?” Kugo asked.

Ichigo froze for a second. “Ah, th-there was a thing that happened and I didn’t get good enough grades to get into the doctorate program wanted. You…you can’t mess up at all for what I wanted to do, and after…after the Incidents that happened, I barely pulled out with my masters complete.”

Wonderweiss looked over. “I want to work in forensics.”

“Yeah, Wonderweiss here has quite a knack for finding tiny details in things,” Nel said, smiling at her brother.

“I hate fire so I want to figure out how to find people that set things on fire,” he said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo stared at him and nodded. “I don’t like fire much either,” he said and without thinking, his hand went to his chest and rubbed for a second.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him and thought that he’d have to check him over. He hadn’t really looked over his body well yet. He hadn’t thought to check when he had him spread out on his back before. Then he wasn’t worried about scars.

Dinner went with relative ease, with Wonderweiss trying to make conversation with Ichigo throughout the meal about things he was interested. Ichigo answered but kept it to a minimum. After a while, Ran’Tao stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Honey, come with me in to the living room. I’d like to talk a bit,” she said with a smile.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who nodded. “Go on, baby boy.”

Kugo arched a brow at Grimmjow’s comment but didn’t say anything until his wife and Ichigo were gone. “Odd name for your boyfriend, son,” he commented.

“Dad, so, there’s some stuff you should know about this thing…” he said and went into an explanation.

Ichigo kept looking back toward the door as Ran’Tao led him to the large sofa. “Sit down, hon.”

Ichigo nodded, looking at her. “Okay.”

She sighed. “Grimmy said you’d been in a rough relationship.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think it was so bad, but the police and my family do…” he said quietly. He really didn’t want to talk about it. It was bad enough that it kept finding its way into his brain lately.

“Can I tell you a story?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded to her. “Yeah.”

“I was a young woman when I met this very lovely man with an eight-year-old daughter named Nelliel. She was cute as a button, I tell you. And he was very charming. So, we got married. Then…things started changing. I had Wonderweiss a couple years later, and as you can see, he’s a bit different in some ways. He has Asperger’s syndrome, so he can be a handful sometimes. Very smart, though. Just a little obsessive and focused on what he likes. And it started so simple. I didn’t realize it,” she sighed and reached for Ichigo’s hand.

“The first time he hit me I was shocked more than anything. I’d gotten used to his rages, how he’d call me names and tell me how dumb and stupid I was. How unlovable I was. He never hit the children, so I thought it was okay. It got worse and worse, though. I was hiding bruises with makeup, making excuses, and that wasn’t counting what happened when we went to bed.” When Ichigo’s hand flinched in hers she knew the boy knew what she meant. “I was trapped, though. I mean, who would love me? I was so beaten down and I didn’t see any way out.”

She looked up and Ichigo saw tears brimming in her eyes. “Wonderweiss started getting his anger. Nothing terrible at first. Then, he’d make him watch as he beat me, telling him that it was his fault. Then we had to move once because he burned the neighbors’ house down, and half of ours. Wonderweiss was witness to it all and he’s been terrified of fire ever since. Of course, one of my hospital stays was when I found out he was giving the poor child whiskey at night to make him sleep.”

She paused and looked at him. “Then, when Nel was sixteen, it all changed. I heard her screaming, and even though not my blood daughter, she’s my daughter.” Now Ichigo did see tears. “He was holding her down trying to tear her clothes off. He said…he said that if she thought she was a lesbian he’d ‘fix’ her. She’d brought home a friend from school, and he’d caught them kissing. I didn’t remember what happened next well, but I hit him with something. Then he was on me, and I don’t remember what happened exactly, but I managed to grab a broken piece of glass from something and stabbed to get him off of me. Went right into his neck. He bled out in no time, but I didn’t know, I wasn’t awake.”

Ichigo was staring at her. “I spent almost three months in the hospital after that. I had never been so scared in my life, but even then, I wept for him, for my husband. I felt terrible, like I was a murderer. I still loved him even though he was going to try to rape his daughter straight, and what he’d done to me for so long. I found out that he probably killed Nel’s mother. She had died from a case of pneumonia acquired under suspicious circumstances.”

Ichigo and she were quiet a while. “Why did you want to tell me this?” Ichigo asked finally.

“Because, hon, I think you need to know that you aren’t alone. You still think you love him but that feeling, that’s not love. I found that out when I met Grimmy’s dad. And oh boy was Koga a mess. Here he was, with a teenage boy that was already getting into trouble, and then getting married to me with a teenager girl and an autistic boy. I tell you what, Grimmy looks like a badass, but inside, he’s got a heart of gold. He just…he made bad choices, and I don’t mean the tattoos and piercings. Just…he’s a good boy,” she said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded. “We’re going to my dad’s Sunday afternoon so he can meet Dad and my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. They’re four years younger than me, but my sister Yuzu already is pregnant with her fourth. Of course, she has a pair of twins, so only her third time pregnant. And they’re happy. Yuzu and her husband and her babies, and my sister Karin and her husband…but…but I couldn’t take Tsuki to see them. He said they were bad to be around and they would poison me. They…they’ve always been there,” he said with a smile.

“Is your mom still around?” she asked.

Ichigo shook his head. “She died when I was nine. Mugging.”

Ran’Tao nodded and pulled him into a soft hug. “Honey, if you need to talk, just tell Grimmy. And remember, you’re a survivor, not a victim. No matter what you think. You survived it, and you’ll make it.”

Ichigo nodded and smiled a little as he sat back. “It…it isn’t weird that I’m off?”

“Off?” she asked with a frown.

Ichigo nodded. “See, I was normal, I was top of my class, I was going to do all sorts of molecular biology research, had all these hypotheses that I wanted to test out. Then…Tsuki…and I barely graduated. And then, the second time…he told me I didn’t need to work, or leave the house at all, and then the second time, when I got scared so much I begged for help…” He paused and pointed to his head. “The doctors think that because I’ve had so many concussions that’s why things are a little off now. I mean, I still know things, but you can ask Grimm…I have to take so much stuff with me to all my classes. I have trouble reading on computer screens so I’ve got all these binders I take with me. Some of the students laugh at me, call me a luddite, but they don’t understand. I know how to use the laptops the school gives us just fine. I just…I can’t read text on a screen right anymore.”

“How many times have you had your head injured, honey?” she asked, a little concerned.

“Ah, I don’t know for sure. He…he liked to slam me into the wall when he was mad. So, I’m sure the three I was hospitalized for weren’t all. But the last…when I fell…that was when I couldn’t talk or read for a while.”

“Fell?” she asked.

Ichigo bit his lip. “F-four stories. He…I don’t remember what happened right before. It’s like everything starts when I was falling, looking up at Tsuki staring as I fell. Just…this look of apathy on his face is all I remember, and then I hit the sidewalk and everything exploded in my head. Then I couldn’t’ talk or read when I woke up. They weren’t sure I’d ever talk again. And then the other stuff, like I had to have surgery on my shoulder and my hip, and a few other things.”

She kissed the knuckles on his hand. “Oh, honey, you poor thing. And you think that Grimmy won’t care for you if he knows about all this?”

“I wanted my friend, well he’s my friend and therapist, to tell him, but he doesn’t like telling all the details to someone when I can’t, but…” he said and looked away.

“Honey, Grimmy is not going to be put off by something like that. If he likes you, he likes you for you, not something you aren’t,” she said and stood. “Come, I have to get Wonderweiss and Juno home. And you should get some rest too. You’re looking exhausted from all the anxiety and nerves.”

Ichigo nodded and went with her back to the dining room where Grimmjow was playing poker with his dad. He smiled. “Hey baby boy, you have a nice talk?”

Ichigo nodded and stood there quietly with his hands in front of him while Grimmjow finished his hand. He tossed the cards across the table. “Dammit, I did this professionally for a while, how can you beat me?” Grimmjow groused as he stood up.

“Experience, son, experience,” he said as he put the cards away. He looked over to Ichigo and smiled as Grimmjow went over and took one of his hands. “You boys have any plans for this weekend?”

“Sunday we’re going over to his family’s place,” Grimmjow said with a grin at Ichigo.

“And tomorrow?” Kugo said as he stood.

Ichigo flushed red immediately, getting a curious look from both Nel and Kugo. Grimmjow smirked. “We’re going out to dinner and a club in the city.”

Kugo nodded, standing up and hugging him. “It was good to meet you, Ichigo. Have a good weekend,” he said.

Grimmjow kissed his step mom, and hugged Wonderweiss and saw them out the door. Nel bid them good night and Grimmjow took his hand and led him back to his room down in the basement. Well, it was a full finished basement and Grimmjow had set it up like an apartment with a mini fridge and microwave.

“Welcome to my little space,” Grimmjow said as he led him down the stairs and into the basement.

“It…it is nice.”

“Let’s get some rest, baby boy,” Grimmjow said and began stripping off his clothes as he headed toward the bed.

Ichigo stared. “Do I have to undress?”

Grimmjow turned and shook his head. “If you want to, baby. How do you like to sleep? I have some extra t-shirts in the second drawer, and some boxers but I think they’ll fall off you.”

“Okay, a t-shirt is fine,” he muttered as he stared.

Grimmjow had stripped down to his boxer shorts and realized he was still standing there. He sighed and pulled out a t-shirt. He beaconed him to the bed. “Come on, baby. I need to look at you as it is. So, go ahead, strip off for me.”

Ichigo blushed but did as he was asked, putting his clothes across a chair and then standing there to wait for whatever Grimmjow wanted of him. He flinched as he felt Grimmjow guide him to the bed to sit down.

“Come here,” Grimmjow said and got him to lay on his back. He sat down beside him and moved Ichigo’s hands away.

First thing he noted was that he was thinner than he should have been. His ribs were protruding more than Grimmjow liked. He saw a burn scar on his chest, and several other scars. His fingers traced a large surgical scar on his shoulder.

“What’s this, baby?” Grimmjow asked, noting that down on his same hip, the right, he also had large surgical scars.

“When I fell out the window, the last time, when I had the injury to my head,” he muttered. “They had to fix my pelvis and my shoulder.”

“Fell out a window?” Grimmjow asked, tracing fingers over the multiple scars on him.

“I don’t want to talk right now,” he said. “Please, can I not talk about that? Your mom asked about it, and I can’t…” Ichigo started, putting a hand over his face.

“Hush now, baby boy,” Grimmjow said as he pulled him to sit up. He pulled the shirt over his head. “There’s time for that later. Now, I want you to rest, then in the morning we’re going shopping to find you some clothes for the club, and a little collar for my baby boy to wear. Would you like that?”

Ichigo nodded and looked up at him with expectant eyes. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I like that.”

Grimmjow kissed his forehand and then pulled him down into his arms to sleep.

Ichigo was surprised, at first, but then he snuggled into him and was happy for the first time in a long while in someone else’s bed. He sighed and for the first time in a long time, he was happy. Behind him, Grimmjow felt something very different. His mind was warring between anger and sadness. He kept his hands gentle, though, as he threaded fingers through his hair. It wasn’t his baby boy’s fault that he’d been treated badly. But from now on, he’d be treated like a precious treasure. No one would hurt him again or Grimmjow would rip their throat out.

* * *


	4. Baby Boy Princess

Ichigo had thought it weird the next morning, for one thing waking up in Grimmjow’s bed was new. For another, having no requirements in the morning was different. He was used to having to have breakfast ready, and do all sorts of other things. He wondered where Grimmjow’s sister had gone the next morning when he wandered into the kitchen to see if he needed to help her. He found, instead, a breakfast already set out on the table with a note to have a good day. He looked up as Grimmjow came into the dining room.

“There you are, baby boy,” Grimmjow said with a smile. “I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.”

“Um, yeah, I wanted to see if I should help with breakfast, but it was already done…where did Miss…I mean Nel go?” Ichigo asked as he stood by the table, still not sure if he was supposed to sit down or not.

“Come here, baby,” Grimmjow said as he sat down.

Ichigo went over and sat down beside him. “Okay,” he said and looked at his hands.

Grimmjow leaned over and cupped Ichigo’s face and tilted his face toward him. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Eat some breakfast, Nel goes and spends the weekend with our parents sometimes, and she wanted to leave the house to us this weekend,” he said and sighed. “Now eat, you’re thinner than you should be, boy,” he said and went to putting a plate of bacon and eggs together for him.

Ichigo ate and then looked up at Grimmjow, wondering exactly what he was doing. Was this really okay? Was feeling like this normal? He wasn’t sure what to think anymore, but he knew he felt safer with Grimmjow than he had ever felt with Tsukishima. Grimmjow didn’t suddenly start yelling at him or tell him how stupid he was. He felt odd, being older than Grimmjow, but he guessed he wasn’t that much older. Still, he just wanted to make Grimmjow happy and stay with him forever.

Grimmjow turned and smiled at Ichigo then because he was just staring at him. “Baby, what’s that look for?”

Ichigo blushed. “I just, I get to thinking about the things that have happened and about how you’ll decide you don’t like me and how messed up it is that I’m so screwed up and want to…”

Grimmjow put a finger to Ichigo’s lips. “Baby, now stop that nonsense. We’re going to have a busy day. Come on, you can put your clothes from yesterday on for now, because we’re going shopping. We’re going to buy a few things, then we’re going out for lunch, maybe a movie if you like, and then we’re going to the club.”

Ichigo nodded. “Sh-should I get dressed now?” he asked and blinked at him. “Or…are we…ah, I mean, do you want…”

Grimmjow sighed and leaned forward to pull him in for a long, slow kiss. Ichigo responded, leaning up and into the kiss, almost as though he was trying to get as much contact as he could from Grimmjow’s mouth. Grimmjow pulled back to see Ichigo’s cheeks had flushed red.

“Let me tell you something, baby boy. You never have to ask what I want. I’ll tell you, understand? Now, if you want something, I would like to see you speak up. Your desires and needs are my desires and needs, baby boy,” Grimmjow said and leaned in to kiss his lips again. This began chaste, but soon led into another long, slow tangling of tongues that left Ichigo more breathless than any kiss he’d ever had. Grimmjow smiled as he sat back. “Now as much as I love seeing you in my boxers the way they hang off your hips, we should go. I told Yumichika and his husband we’d be there by ten.”

Ichigo nodded and headed back down into the basement to dress. He came up a few minutes later in the clothes he’d worn the day before. Grimmjow took his hand and smirked as he led him back out to the car. Ichigo let him drive again, mostly because he didn’t know where they were going, but also because he was anxious. They drove into St. Louis and came to a simple building in a row of shops. It was in a strip mall type area, and had a plain sign that said “Love Noir” in black letters. Grimmjow pushed open the door and called out.

“Yo, Yumi, Ikkaku, we’re here.”

Ichigo had never seen anything like this place. It was a sex shop. He’d never even dreamed of coming into one of these places. The checkout counter was by the door and was a glass case filled with various high priced sex toys. Over to the right were racks of clothes, with platform and heeled shoes displayed on the wall. In the back, there was a small area with DVD and magazine shelves. Over to the right, there was a door and a sign over it that said “Rosie’s Corner”. From another door on the other side a beautiful man came out. He had long black hair cascading down around his shoulders and a cherry blossom covered qipao dress. He smiled brightly and Ichigo saw his eyes were deep violet in color and he wore barrettes to clip his hair back in teal and purple.

“Grimmy-chan!” he called and came toward them with a smile. “Oh my, who is this, don’t tell me this is who you were telling me about on the phone? Goodness, he’s adorable.”

Ichigo blushed and noted that despite his feminine dress, this man had a strong personality. He looked up as a bald man came out of the same room.

“Yumi, we’re running low on those hybrid lubes…oh,” he said, looking up at them. “Grimmjow, nice to see you. Yumi said you were coming by.”

“Ichigo, this is Yumichika and his husband Ikkaku. Yumichika is part owner of this place, along with my other friend Szayel. Szayel is also who owns the club we’re going to later today, he’s the one that goes by Rosie Thorn,” Grimmjow said with a smile. “And this is Ichigo, my new baby boy.”

Yumichika smiled. “Yes, look at that pretty blush. You need some clothes, sweetie, come on back,” he said and reached for Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who nodded. He took the other man’s hand and was led into the room with the sign that said Rosie’s Corner. Grimmjow and Ikkaku followed.

Ichigo stopped and looked around because this room was definitely different. There were collars and cuffs, leashes and chains, and more all around him. Yumichika smiled and led him to the corner with the cuff and collar sets.

“Come, let’s pick you out something,” he said as he let Ichigo scan them.

Immediately, Yumichika picked up on something. He liked the more feminine choices. He ended up picking out a reddish pink leather set that had a lace over layer in white. Yumichika put them aside and steered him toward the fetish clothes that were hanging nearby. Ichigo’s eyes were drawn to some things that made Yumichika smile. Ichigo kept trying not to look and touch the things he was drawn to, but Yumichika saw him come back to them again and again.

“Sweetie,” Yumichika said with a sigh and Ichigo looked at him. “You like that, don’t you?”

Ichigo looked slightly panicked and glanced at Grimmjow who was talking to Ikkaku and not really watching them. “I…but that’s for girls.”

Yumichika sighed. “Grimmjow,” he called, gesturing toward him when he looked up. Grimmjow came over, noting Ichigo was blushing madly and not looking at him.

“What’s up, Yumi?” Grimmjow asked, a bit concerned.

“Your baby boy is a princess,” he said with a smirk.

Grimmjow’s eyes went a bit wide, and then his gaze landed on the counter where the cuffs and collar he’d picked were lying and smirked. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo’s chin up and looked at him. “Is that so? Is my baby boy a princess boy?”

“That…but…that’s…um…I can’t…” he stammered, surprised by that idea.

Yumichika sighed. “Sweetie. Boys can be princesses too, in fetish terms, it’s called a sissy boy, girlie boy, that sort of thing. I’m a sissy boy of sorts, but I’m also a Dom, so I guess that makes me a sissy Dom?” Yumichika said with a shrug. “I wear the sissy clothes. Sissy clothes are just basically very feminine clothes for boys,” he said as he went to a rack and went through a few hangers and pulled out a frilled dress. When Ichigo looked at it, he could see it was made for a man to wear, but it was layers of sheer pink to red layers of fabric in an almost tutu style skirt. The top went up like a corset and would since around the chest and belly, by it was connected by sheer layers of pink material. “Let’s try this on you, sweetie,” he said and took Ichigo’s hand again this time leading him to a dressing room to the side.

Ikkaku walked up and snickered. “Well, you go and find the sub that I would have never put you with…” he muttered.

Grimmjow looked at the muscular, and very masculine Ikkaku. “You’re one to talk, you let Yumi put you in those dresses and heels.”

“Hey! Only after a fight,” he muttered but the ghost of a smile remained on his lips.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had an interesting relationship, even in D/s terms. Yumichika was the Dom of them, Ikkaku the submissive. Yumichika wore very feminine dress, and when he Dom’d he always wore clothes that were usually used in sissification games. He would often put sissy clothes on Ikkaku, as well, after a fight with his brat. Ikkaku was very much a bratty masochist. For him it was all about the struggle and being overpowered by Yumichika, which always happened. However, no matter how much he tried to say he didn’t like the dresses and lingerie he ended up being “punished” into wearing, everyone that knew them was well away how much he adored it.

A few minutes later, Yumichika came out with Ichigo in the dress and Grimmjow smiled. “Oh that’s lovely,” he said as he looked at him.

The dress only came down just to the top of Ichigo’s thighs in the back, and Yumichika had put him into a set of thigh high stockings with a garter belt and sheer red panties. Grimmjow could see when he turned around just the bottom of his ass. The layered sheer material covered everything else. The top corset ended just under his nipples, and was laced up the front. The dress had a sheer pink over layer that had long sleeves and buttoned up the front with a lacy collar.

“D-do you like it?” he asked, looking at Grimmjow nervously. Grimmjow noticed that Yumichika had put the ankle and wrist cuffs on him, and was holding the collar out to Grimmjow.

“Oh, yes,” Grimmjow said, taking the leather and lace collar. “Can I put this on you, baby boy? It’s not a permanent collar or anything, just one for us to use now because I don’t want anyone thinking that you’re up for grabs…” he said with a smirk.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah…” he said with a surprised look. Why was he asking him? Didn’t he already say he could do this?

Grimmjow stepped up and buckled it onto him and then looked at Yumichika who was practically beaming. “Wow, you’re so pretty.”

Ichigo felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he put both hands on his face. Why was he feeling this way? Shouldn’t this be even weirder that he liked dressing this way even if this other person liked it? Wasn’t it wrong to like dressing up like this?

“Baby,” Grimmjow said, getting his attention again. “You are very pretty, and if you like being a little princess, that’s what you’ll be. I’ll love my little princess and take care of him. Do you want to be like this all the time, or just sometimes?” he asked.

“Huh?” Ichigo asked, confused by the question.

“Sweetie, how often do you want to dress like this?” Yumichika asked. “I’m always in feminine clothes, but you don’t have to be. You can just be a princess now and then,” he said and put a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“No, not all the time, just sometimes is good, I like being…um…the other way…every day,” Ichigo said with a nod of certainty.

“Other way every day?” Yumichika asked, looking at Grimmjow.

“I think we’re going to be doing a TPE, seems that he likes the structure on a constant basis,” Grimmjow explained. “So, I’ve just been treating him as my baby boy all the time, and he seems to like it.”

“Ah, I see. So maybe the sissy clothes are good for going to the club or playing out certain things,” Yumichika said. “You’re going to see Yoruichi tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, gonna talk about some things with him tonight, once he sees the club and the like. But do you have some daywear and a day collar for him?” he asked, seeing how Ichigo was picking at the ruffles and that there was subtle smile on his lips. “I’m taking him to lunch and a movie before we go out. I get the feeling he’s not had a lot of real dates.”

“I might have just the thing,” Yumichika said as he took Ichigo’s hand again and led him to the back.

A few minutes later, they reemerged, but this time Ichigo was dressed in “street” clothes. Around his neck, though, there was a fine silver choker that had a silver disk on it. He was wearing a pair of wide legged pants, not very wide, but wider than normal trousers. Yumichika had put a button up shirt on him that had a floral print, but it had long sleeves that draped past his hands.

“I’ve left his underthings on,” Yumichika said with a wink at Grimmjow. “And I’ve packed a nice little go bag for your day out. I’ve put everything else you might need in a play bag, and I’ll take it over to the club tonight for you,” Yumichika said as he handed a small bag that looked like a reusable grocery back to him.

Grimmjow smirked and looked at Ichigo. He was standing in front of the mirror and looking at himself. Grimmjow turned back to Yumichika and smiled. “He’s coming out of his shell a bit the more I’m with him,” he commented.

“You said he’d been in an abusive relationship, right?” Yumichika said as he watched Ichigo lean in and examine the necklace closer.

“Yeah.”

“Just be careful, okay Grimmy-chan? Sometimes people like that don’t know how to tell you to stop,” Yumichika said with a sigh. He knew that one from experience.

“I know, I knew it would be a lot of work when I started this,” he said with a smile as he went over to him. “Hey, baby boy, ready for some lunch and we can go see a movie?”

Ichigo nodded, smiling brightly at him. “Sure, I’d like that!”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Grimmjow was beginning to think Ichigo had never really been treated well at all by his boyfriend in the past at all. The entire early afternoon was spent doing what Grimmjow thought to be normal sort of things a couple does, but Ichigo seemed surprised at everything he did. Lunch had been almost disasterous, though, because of some rather unkind people where they stopped to eat.

“You’ve never been here, baby boy?” Grimmjow had asked as they parked outside a large restaurant chain, one of those that used a lot of “flair” on their employees. Ichigo shook his head, muttering something about it being to extravagant.

Even with encouragement, Ichigo tended to grip Grimmjow’s hand as they walked toward the place. Grimmjow was beginning to recognize some of Ichigo’s deficits. Some of them weren’t obvious at first, like the fact he didn’t do well with reading text on screens. He was noticing he had a lot of nervousness with unfamiliar spaces. He didn’t know if it had to do with his past abuse or the brain injury he’d suffered. It didn’t matter, either way Grimmjow would help him with it.

They went into the place, and as it was around 12:30, it was pretty busy. The hostess came up and nodded at them. “Two?” she asked.

“Two,” Grimmjow confirmed, feeling Ichigo’s hand flexing in his.

She nodded, grabbing menus. “Booth or table?”

“Ah, booth, if ya got one,” Grimmjow said with a nod of his head.

“Sure, no problem,” she said and led them down past other booths and around to a rather secluded spot. Grimmjow couldn’t help the smirk as he sat down and Ichigo piled in the same side with him, almost in his lap. He glanced up at the hostess and saw a little tricolored button on her lanyard. It was pink, purple and blue. He winked at her as Ichigo tentatively took the Menu and looked at it. The hostess smiled at Grimmjow. “Your waitress, Alexa, will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal,” she said and turned and left.

“What do you want to have, baby boy?” Grimmjow asked after Ichigo looked over the menu for a few minutes.

“I can get anything on here?” he asked, looking up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

Grimmjow sighed and ten pulled his head over and kissed the top. “Of course, anything my baby boy wants,” he said with a sigh, trying not to get frustrated with his constant need for confirmation.

Ichigo was trying very hard to not get anxious, but it was hard for him. Tsukishima rarely had taken him out of the house, and when he did, he made all the choices. The first lady had been rather nice, and now there was another one.

“Hi, what can I get you to drink?” the waitress asked, her blonde hair up on her head in a long pigtail. Ichigo froze, not intending to, of course, but for a second he couldn’t speak.

“Um, give me a sweet tea, what about you, baby?” Grimmjow said, scanning the menu and over at him.

“Oh, um, water’s fine,” he said with a nod.

The waitress nodded and left again. Ichigo looked at the menu and had no idea what he wanted. He looked over at Grimmjow who was putting his down.

“I don’t know what to get,” he said and then regretted even saying it because Grimmjow had that annoyed look on his face. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what is a good thing to order.”

Grimmjow, who wasn’t annoyed as much as thoughtful, looked at him. “Well, if you aren’t sure, break it down into what you like and what you don’t like.”

Grimmjow scooted closer to him and put an arm around his shoulder and used the other hand to point at the menu. “So, do you like seafood?” he said, pointing to that section.

“Not a bunch, I mean, I do, but I don’t think I want it,” he said and watched as Grimmjow moved his finger to the next section.

“Steaks and big dinner plates. Anything there?” Ichigo shook his head. Grimmjow flipped the pages. “Here’s salads, and here’s sandwiches, and there’s burgers. Any one of those look like something you want?” Grimmjow asked, pointing at each in turn.

Ichigo moved his finger to the salads section. “Um, maybe one of these,” he said quietly.

By the time the waitress returned with their drinks, Ichigo had chosen a salad with grilled chicken on it. Grimmjow ordered his food first, and then saw that Ichigo was just staring at the menu again.

“Baby boy?” he asked.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes and shook his head once. Grimmjow smiled and looked at the menu. “This one, right?” he said and pointed to what Ichigo had picked. Ichigo nodded slowly without looking at the waitress. “Okay,” Grimmjow said, and ordered it for him, checking again to make sure he’d done the right thing. The waitress went away, taking the menus and leaving Ichigo staring at the table.

“Are you okay, baby boy?” Grimmjow said as he put his arm around him and pulled him a bit closer.

“Yeah, sorry, I always get choked up ordering for…for reasons,” he said, and chewed his lip for a minute. “I…I just…it’s not easy. That’s why I always go shopping at the all night stores and cook at home. I never used to have that problem until the fall.”

“Don’t worry, okay?” Grimmjow said and squeezed him against his side again. “We’ll be fine.”

Ichigo didn’t know how to really make small talk, but what was nice about Grimmjow was he didn’t expect it. He was fine sitting there, hands entwined under the table and waiting for their food. It arrived before long and they ate for a while before Ichigo realized he could in no way eat that much at once.

“Want to take it home with us?” Grimmjow asked, seeing Ichigo had eaten maybe half of his food. Grimmjow had ordered a burger and fries and was mostly done already. “Oh, did you want to taste this before I eat it?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t even asked Ichigo if he wanted to try his or not.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled. “Um, sure,” he said and Grimmjow held it for him to take a bite of. Ichigo did so, looking at Grimmjow as he did and was overcome by a wave of peace almost at the simple action of this. He blushed fiercely and looked away as he chewed the bite he’d taken. Grimmjow watched him curiously. He was amused at watching all the different reactions he had to things.

“I like it too, you want to try this?” Ichigo said as he swallowed and pointed to his half-eaten salad.

“Sure,” Grimmjow said with a smirk and leaned toward him. Ichigo realized he wanted him to feed him a bit like Grimmjow had done for him. He swallowed and speared some of it and gave it to him. Grimmjow winked and chewed thoughtfully at his blushing companion.

“You’re a sweet Strawberry Princess,” Grimmjow said and leaned over to plant a quick peck on his cheek.

Ichigo’s face went entirely red at that but it was nice, he grabbed his water and sipped it through the straw, mostly because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Fuckin’ fags,” they both heard from across the way at the opposite booth.

Ichigo, who was sitting to the outside, stiffened under Grimmjow’s arm. Grimmjow, of course, felt all the heat that had previously been heading to his cock move to his chest. Oh, they did not just do that. He couldn’t see the other booth well, and he knew that they couldn’t see them well, at least not both of them. The booths were taller than Grimmjow’s head, so it was most likely they had just seen Ichigo from the side, and where Grimmjow’s hand and arm rested on him.

“…believe that shit, right out in public…” came filtering toward them.

Grimmjow smiled though as the waitress came back to bring them a box and a refill. He thanked her and paid the check. Now and then, the conversation from the other table would float their direction as the place was clearing out after the lunch rush. Grimmjow was done holding his tongue. Ichigo had to endure enough as it was, but then to have a jackass decide to pop off in hearing distance. Grimmjow was sure it was because the new clothes were more feminine, but these assholes were not going to get away with that. It was a matter of principle at this point.

As Ichigo stood up, but before Grimmjow stood, they both heard quite clearly, “Fuckin’ pansy boys, real men don’t dress like that. No wonder he’s a fairy fuck…”

Grimmjow growled, sliding over and standing up. When he did, the two men stopped talking and Grimmjow turned his cerulean eyes on them. Ichigo grabbed his hand, trying to appear small as Grimmjow dropped ten bucks on the table for the time and took one long stride across to the other table. The two men, easily in their forties, both rotund and balding and in cheap suits, looked up, slightly shocked. Grimmjow’s size was enough to intimidate anyone, but combine that with being tattooed and pierced, including the massive facial tattoo he had, and most people winced.

“Ya saying something about my boy?” he said, smirking. “Because that’s not the best idea ya ever had.”

The one on the right stammered something about he wasn’t talking about them. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up beside him, resting his arm around his shoulders.

“What I thought. Ya might want to mind that tongue of yers before someone like me comes along and pulls it out through yer nose. Got it?” Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo’s shoulders against him and turned to walk him away. As they left, silence followed, and the hostess with the bisexual button was smiling at them and forgot to tell them to have a good day.

Ichigo, on the other hand was shocked into silence himself. He’d never been defended by Tsukishima. In fact, on more than one occasion, Tsukishima had joined others in hassling him for being too feminine. He smiled, though, because there was a warm sensation flooding his chest. He was defending him. He was making sure no one hurt him. Was that what a boyfriend was supposed to do?

They went on about their day and saw a movie and went shopping in a mall. Grimmjow bought Ichigo a couple small things, including a charm bracelet. He told him that he’d add charms the longer they were together. The first one he bought was a little pink crown, and a little strawberry. They drove around and Grimmjow told him about places in St. Louis until it started getting toward six. Ichigo had once again thought as they left about how no one he’d dated had ever done this with him before.

Other than Tsukishima, he didn’t have a lot to compare Grimmjow to. He’d dated three other guys in his times between seeing Tsuki, but none of them had been good for him at all. Abirama Redder had been a guy he dated while he was going to school in Illinois before Tsuki had found him again there. That had gone bad because Abirama was a frat boy, and ended up getting drunk one night and tossed in a room with a bunch of his frat buddies. Even as messed up as Ichigo’s perceptions of right and wrong in relationships were, he knew that was really wrong. It hadn’t been long after that Tsuki had shown up and “saved” him from Abirama.

The next one he’d dated had been while he was in Missouri, a guy named Jugram Haschwalth. At first, Jugram had been sweet, almost ideal. Then Ichigo realized that he was using him to get back at his ex-girlfriend. It didn’t last long before Jugram and her got back together and Ichigo was left wondering what he’d done to push him away.

After Jugram, Makoto Kibune, one of Ichigo’s high school classmates, had asked him to go out a few times. Makoto, while not physically abusive, was manipulative, but again, Tsukishima had shown up to “save” him from what was going to be something bad. At least, that’s what Ichigo always thought.

Ichigo was jarred out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of a large building with a sign on the front. It had a large pink rose with “Rosie Thorn’s Haven” in script beside it. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who reached in the back and grabbed his bag, the big one that Yumichika had put together.

“Come on, baby boy. Time to meet people,” he said with a smile as he slid out of the car and then took his hand. “You want to wear your new outfit tonight, the pretty pink one?”

Ichigo looked at him. “I can wear it? Here?”

“Of course, that’s what everyone does. Come on, I’ll rent a locker and we can throw our stuff in it,” Grimmjow said as he led him into the front of the building. It looked simple at first, as Ichigo looked around, there was a desk and a very bored looking guy standing there.

“Hey, Illfordt. Your brother here tonight?” Grimmjow asked as they exchanged money for a key.

“Yeah, he’s expecting you. The kitties are here tonight, and Yoruichi said you’d be coming,” Illfordt was just dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. “He’s in full seeking mode, too. He’s dying to find himself a new sub.”

“Ah, well, my baby boy is taken, so he better not get handy, I’ll kick his ass,” Grimmjow groused as he took Ichigo to the change room and lockers. A few minutes later, Ichigo came out in the outfit that Yumihcika hd helped him pick out. He picked at the skirt. He looked up.

“Are you sure no one will think I’m weird for wearing this?” he asked, nervous again even though the Yumichika guy had told him it was fine.

“You’re quite lovely,” Grimmjow confirmed, smiling to see he’d put the cuffs and collar on already. He reached out and took his hand. “Come on, princess. Let’s go see who’s out there,” he said and shifted the play bag over his shoulder. Ichigo hadn’t asked what was in it yet. He wanted to know but he almost didn’t too.

Grimmjow followed to the door at the back of the room and was stopped at another desk. A girl with short green hair was leaning over on the desk reading. She looked up. “Hi there! I’m Mashiro! Welcome to Rosie Thorn’s, here’s your papers! Please sign!”

Ichigo looked at them, realizing they were agreements to abide by the rules and adhere to the strict no drugs or alcohol policy. He signed and then Grimmjow took him past this are into a large area. There were cushy seats all around, a sort of stage, and there was equipment of all sorts around him that he didn’t know what it was for yet. There weren’t many people yet but they’d come early. He heard whistle and turned to see the woman named Yoruichi had come up with her kitten sub in tow.

“Goodness, what happened here?” she asked as she looked at Ichigo.

“Well, seems he’s a sissy boy,” Grimmjow said with a half smirk. “So he’s a little princess right now. And nervous about it, of course. But Yumichika tried to explain it was fine.”

“Aw, sweetie, don’t be embarrassed, you’re not the only sissy boy here, and it definitely isn’t the most unusual kink around here. Luppi and Ggio are doing a stage scene tonight, too,” Yoruichi said with a smile.

“Oh, who’s subbing?” Grimmjow said with a smirk.

“Ggio’s being mummified tonight, should be fun,” she said with a smile at Soi Fon behind her. “So what is your plan for Ichigo tonight?”

“I don’t know, just wanted him to experience some of this. He was quite proud of his collar and cuff set,” Grimmjow said with a smirk. “I mean, it’s just a temporary one, but figured there was no reason he shouldn’t have something nice.”

“Grimmjow, are you actually joining our ranks?” they heard and everyone turned to see the pink haired club owner, Szayel walking over.

Szayel was about as flamboyant as they came, but when he was in his Dom mode, he wore tight leather, and only black. He walked over and hugged Yoruichi then looked at Ichigo. Ichigo wasn’t sure how to act, so he shuffled his feet and stared at them in the little Mary Jane slippers Yumichika had given him.

“Yumi said he was adorable, but my gods…” Szayel said. “You came to the dark side for him, huh?” Szayel said with a smile at Grimmjow.

“He needs it,” Grimmjow explained as he leaned over and tipped Ichigo’s chin upward. “Hey, say hi to Szayel,” he said.

Ichigo nodded. “H-hi.”

“Princess boy Yumi said. He’ll get on well, we’ve got a couple princess types, and a couple other cross dressing subs. The girls are going to eat him up, so watch out. Yumi said he has some issues with anxiety?” Szayel commented, looking at Grimmjow and adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow said as he stroked Ichigo’s hair with a smile. “I know, I’ll keep him close tonight. We’re going to set up in one of the private rooms with Mistress Bakeneko over there,” he said with a gesture to Soi Fon.

“Good, but keep a good eye on him. I’ve chased out a couple pariah’s lately. Just be careful, I know you’ve hung out here a lot, but you haven’t be _in_ our Lifestyle so, there are things you still need to know about things.” Szayel shifted his attention to Ichigo.

“Sweetie, don’t worry, you’ll be fine here. Stick close to your Dom, and don’t wander off alone, okay? This place is pretty safe, but when a lot of people get in here, it can get confusing, and we don’t want you to get separated from Grimmy here. Oh, what are you going by anyway?” Szayel’s said as he looked back at Grimmjow.

“Strawberry Princess for him,” Grimmjow said with a smirk. “Berry for short. I guess I’ll just Pantera again, I mean, I wasn’t really a Dom when I used it before, but it will work,” he said with a shrug.

Szayel smiled. “Alright, have fun, and like I said, just play safe.” He took off and Grimmjow took Ichigo’s hand to lead him back into the private room they’d set aside.

In here, Ichigo got a look at the equipment. There was a wooden x standing against one wall with chains on it, a cabinet that was currently shut, a padded bench with rails, and a couple large leather sofas lined either side of the room. On top of the cabinet, there was a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle.

“Come here, baby boy, I have something for you before the others come in,” Grimmjow said with a smirk as he stood by the bench in the middle of the room. Ichigo came over and looked at him. Grimmjow patted the side of the bench. “Lean over for me,” he said.

Ichigo nodded, leaning over the bench and let out a slight gasp as Grimmjow pushed the skirt up over his back.

“Hmm, I like the panties,” Grimmjow commented as his hand slipped through the open back of the panties to rub against Ichigo’s entrance. Ichigo heard the pop of a bottle and then felt him press a finger into him, this time slicked with lube. Ichigo bit his lip and wanted to ask what he was doing but he couldn’t do it. He’d felt him pull back and then he was rustling in the bag. A second later, he felt something cold and hard sliding into him. Ichigo felt it grow in size almost to the point of being uncomfortable then it got smaller and stayed inside him. Ah, he thought, it was a plug. Ichigo squirmed. The bulb on it was pretty big, though, and pressing into him right on his sweet spot. He let out a little whimper and heard Grimmjow chuckle.

“Now that’s pretty,” Grimmjow said and pulled Ichigo to stand up. “It’s got a large base with a red crystal in it. Now anytime to bend over, everyone will see it,” Grimmjow explained. “And I can’t wait to fuck you later,” he breathed into Ichigo’s ear.

Ichigo felt his heart speed up. So far they hadn’t done that. They’d done oral things. But he hadn’t actually had sex with him yet. The thought was exciting, even more so that it would be like this, with Grimmjow as his owner. It was something that made him dizzy just with the thought…

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

Brb dying at this beautiful piece sent to me by oreo-vampire! 

**Author's Note:**

> Autism Self-Advocacy Network  
> • info@autisticadvocacy.org   
> • http://autisticadvocacy.org/   
> National Alliance on Mental Health  
> • 1-800-950-6264  
> • http://www.nami.org/   
> Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance  
> • 1-800-826-3632  
> • http://www.dbsalliance.org/   
> Transgender Youth Equality Foundation  
> • 207-478-4087  
> • http://www.transyouthequality.org/   
> Trans Student Educational Resources  
> • TSER@transstudent.org   
> • http://www.transstudent.org/   
> Stopbullying.gov  
> • https://www.stopbullying.gov/   
> PACERS National Bullying Prevention Center  
> • 1-800-537-2237  
> • http://www.pacer.org/bullying/   
> Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration  
> • 1-877-SAMHSA-7  
> • https://www.samhsa.gov/   
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline  
> • 1-800-273-8255  
> • https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/   
> Suicide Prevention Resources  
> • http://www.sprc.org/   
> American Foundation of Suicide Prevention   
> • https://www.afsp.org/   
> The American Association of Suicidology   
> • http://www.suicidology.org/   
> Crisis Text Line  
> • Text "Start" 741-741  
> • http://www.crisistextline.org/   
> S.A.F.E. Alternatives  
> • 1-800-DONTCUT  
> • http://www.selfinjury.com/   
> Trans Lifeline  
> • US: 1-877-565-8860 Canada: 1-877-330-6366  
> • https://www.translifeline.org/   
> GLBT National Youth Talk   
> • 1-800-246-7743 (M-F, 4pm-12am EST/Sat, 12pm-5pm EST)  
> The Trevor Project  
> • 1-866-488-7386 (24/7)  
> • Text “Trevor” 1-202-304-1200 (F 4pm - 8pm EST)  
> • http://www.thetrevorproject.org/   
> Disaster Distress Helpline   
> • 1-800-985-5990  
> • Text "TalkWithUs" 66746  
> National Sexual Violence Resource Center  
> • 1-877-739-3895  
> • http://www.nsvrc.org/   
> RAINN- Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> • https://www.rainn.org/   
> National Sexual Assault Hotline  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> The National Coalition Against Domestic Violence  
> • 303-839-1852  
> • http://www.ncadv.org/   
> The National Domestic Violence Hotline  
> • 1-800-799-SAFE  
> • http://www.thehotline.org/   
> The National Resource Center on Domestic Violence  
> • 1-800-537-2238  
> • http://www.nrcdv.org/   
> Warm Ear Line  
> • 1-866-WARM EAR (927-6327)  
> • http://warmline.org/   
> National Human Trafficking Resource Center   
> • 1-888-373-7888  
> • Text BeFree (233733)  
> National Runaway Safeline   
> • 1-800-RUNAWAY (786-2929) (24/7)  
> • http://www.1800runaway.org/   
> USA National Child Abuse Hotline   
> • 1-800-422-4453 (24/7)  
> National Safe Place   
> • Text SAFE and your current location to the number 69866 (24/7)  
> • http://nationalsafeplace.org/   
> National Eating Disorders Association   
> • 800-931-2237 (M-F, 11:30 am-7:30 pm EST)  
> • http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/   
> ANAD: National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders   
> • 630-577-1330 (M-F,12 pm-8 pm EST)  
> • http://www.anad.org/


End file.
